Romansa Kekalahan L
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR: Perubahan Light menjadi perempuan membuat perubahan pula pada dunia L. Ingat iklan ponds? wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku... -digoreng L-
1. Romansa Pertemuan

_**Summary:**_ "seorang gadis… mengalahkan… ku?" tanya L menatap tak percaya. Light Yagami pun longo dibuatnya. Gadis itu hanya tenang-tenang saja, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Para hadirin juga menatap tak percaya, sekalipun fg L. L x My dear OC x Light.

_**A/N:**_ Yeah,,, ini fanfic Death note pertama ku! Terinspirasi oleh seorang teman bernama Ferissa (Hallo!!) Juga salam buat ayankku Sakura-chan… mav ku dah lama gak sms-an ama km!!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Pengen sih punya. Tapi kata _**L**_ gak boleh tuh… -innocent mode-

_**About da story:**_ Jadi ceritanya, L anak SMA kota Tokyo, weh kebagusan, kota Jakarte aje deh, kemudian ketemu ama seorang cewek (OC), dan mulai jatuh cinta ama tuh cewek. L yang anaknya serius, di cerita gue ini bisa gue jadiin anak yang gak normal, tapi bisa becanda (haha). Maklum, gue sendiri orangnya gak bisa serius, jadi susah _euy_ bikin cerita serius. Maafkan daku bila ada kesalahan mengenai pemahaman karakter Death Note. Gue juga belum hapal semua Karakter Death Note. Juga maaf bagi penggemar Death Note di luar sana kalo FF gue ini gaje banget. Sorry,yuph. _Sore ja, douzo ikimasu yo…_

**Romansa Kekalahan**

**Chapter I: Romansa Pertemuan**

L menggigit-gigit kuku jari jempolnya. Pelajaran Fisika nampaknya berlangsung cukup mudah baginya.

"Udah bel tuh… mau jajan gak???" tanya Light (tumben) bahagia karena istirahat.

"Nitip…" manja L. L? manja(mandi jarang)? NO!!!! Dunia dah mau kiamat!!!!!!

Light pun tarik napas panjaaaaang banget. Biasa, jaga image. Padahal dalam otaknya: _Hehe, ada waktu buat meres_. "Boleh, tapi, ada duit ada barang, ada ongkos saya jalan… Ada uang L sayang (hoek), gak ada uang kamu SIALAN!!!" seru Light.

"Halah, basa-basi amat sih lu. Bilang aja mau meres gw!" keluh L sambil beranjak dari duduk jongkok 'nyamannya' kemudian mengambil sejumlah uang dari dompet yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kantong celana SMA-nya. L pun menyerahkan uang itu ke tangan Light.

"Nih," kata L "Makan tuh duit!"

"Nah, itu baru namanya temen…" puji Light menepuk-nepuk kepala L. "Cabut dulu, yah!" Light pun pergi keluar kelas sambil tersenyum-senyum gak jelas. Light gila? Oh, bukan (meski saya mengharap demikian -dibabuk Light-), Light sudah berandai-andai ingin jajan apa ia nanti. Sebab, uang yang diberikan L tergolong cukup banyak. Bisa dibilang, anak kaya gitu lho.

Sekitar 10 Menit berlalu, ketika kelas sudah mulai sepi karena semua orang dah pada keluar untuk jajan, pacaran, baca buku, de-el-el.

Gadis itu pun masuk kelas dengan wajah matadosnya. Udah pake baju bebas, bawa pedang kendo lagi! Mau apa nih anak? Pikir L. Emang sih, cewek itu bawa pedang kendo yang lagi disarungin. Habis bertarung kali yak?

_Cat: Di kelas gak ada siapa-siapa kecuali L._

Cewek itu membawa sebuah baju seragam di tangan kirinya. Pertama, ia membuka baju atas yang sedang ia kenakan hingga terlihat, euh, ehm, yaa… tau kan?.

L, bukan tipe cowok yang ngeres, so, ia menengok kiri dan kanan. Oh, tuh anak _setan _gak liat gw kalo ada di sini. Dikiranya sepi, jadi dia enak-enakan aja ganti baju di sini. Sambil mikir, L yang so pastinya juga _sambil ngeliatin itu cewek ganti baju (kata lainnya:menikmati)_, mengambil beberapa kesimpulan. Cewek berperawakan profosional dengan dada tidak terlalu besar, rambut sebahu warna coklat kemerahan, dan nampaknya tomboy. Tak lama, gadis itu pun menengok ke arah L.

Liatin, pasti bentar lagi cewek ini _ngejerit_… pikir L. L pun menghitung karena sudah memantapkan analisisnya, yang emang selalu seratus persen tepat. Apalagi Cuma masalah kayak gini…

"_1…"_

"_2…"_

"_3…"_

-hening-

Cewek itu ternyata malah cuek, memalingkan wajahnya kembali, dan meneruskan 'kegiatan ganti baju' nya kembali. Selesai dia memakai potongan baju yang terakhir, ia pun menengok ke arah L kembali. Sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepala belakang dan dengan nada datar ia berkata,

"Oh" –jeda-, "ada orang?"

_Whats?!_ Batin L. _Gitu doang?_

L mulai menggigit-gigit jari jempolnya dan terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Pandangan matanya tak lepas satu detik pun dari mata gadis itu.

Apa itu berarti ini masalah sulit bagi L?

"_Gomen,_ dah ngeganggu." Sekali lagi, ia bicara datar dan pergi begitu saja, keluar dari kelas itu dengan santai, sambil membopong baju bebas dan pedang kendo yang tadi dia bawa.

L hanya melongo memperhatikan pintu kelas yang tadi dilewati gadis itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian…

Sangking melongonya, ia pun tak sadar bahwa Light sudah ada di dekatnya sambil membawa manisan kue, dan es krim seperti biasanya. Light menyadari bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Lawlliet…"

-adem ayem-

"Lawliet…?"

-adem ayem plus cengo-

"L…"

-sabar-

"L. Lawlliet…"

-nyabar-nyabarin diri-

"Ryuuzaki…!"

-gak tahan sabar-

"BAAKKKAAA!!!!!!! LOE BUDEG YAA??!!!!"

-berakibat fatal-

Karena sudah dipanggil gak nyahut juga, Light menendang kursi L hingga L yang tadinya sedang nyaman jongkok, sekarang malah nungging di lantai (kejamnya sang author).

_(sfx: JEDUAGGHHH!)_

"Uh…" lenguh L, "Sakit…"

"Sapa suruh di panggil-panggil kagak nyahut!!!" komen Light, "Nih pesenan loe!" ia pun menyodorkan makanan yang ia bawa. "Ada apa sih? Kok lu longo?"

"Hah? E-enggak…" Wah, bener-bener gak beres. L keliatan panik, berarti dia dah mulai berlaku dan nyembunyiin sesuatu. Light mengernyit.

"Lu sakit?" Light menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi L. L hanya diam seribu bahasa. Membiarkan Light penasaran, dan membiarkannya khawatir. Khawatir kan tanda sayang… ya gak? –author: naik turunin alis-

_Teng nong… teng nong…_

"Nah lho! Bel!" seru anak-anak yang pada sibuk masuk kelas. Light dan L hanya tenang-tenang saja. Mengingat makanan mereka pada habis semua, dan pe-er dah dikerjain semua. Secara dong, tuh begajul dua kan pinter dikelasnya. Gak mungkin ada yang kelewat.

Light yang udah semangat karena pelajaran habis ini matematika nungguin gurunya gak sabaran. Walau wajah kalem, tapi tetep aja dalem hatinya panik dan gak sabaran alias semangat teuing buat belajar.

Seorang guru memasuki kelas. Lho? Apa-apaan ini? Kok wali kelas yang dateng??? Batin L dan Light.

"Maaf anak-anak, hari ini Pak Zimmer gak ada, gak masuk," kata sang guru menjelaskan. Hore, gue jadi guru… tapi guru tukang bolos…

"Yaa…" kata anak-anak kecewa. Dasar MUNA semuah!! Padahal dalem atinya pasti pada "YES!!"

"Pak Zimmer gak nitip tugas, katanya biar kalian semua main aja sepuasnya asal jangan keluar kelas!" kata pak guru menegaskan. Wah, Pak Zimmer baik ya… haha.

"Bapak juga sekalian mau ngenalin kalian murid baru, okeh silahkan masuk," kata guru gak basa-basi.

Buset… 'ntu anak yang tadi? Tanya L dalam hati.

"Hay, semuah, nama saya **Hazayaka Amako**. Lam kenal…" kata cewek itu dengan riang. Secara, fisik, tuh cewek emang mirip sama yang tadi. Secara karakter en sifat? Jauh beda! Batin L. Bener juga sih, cewek yang tadi ngomongnya datar en tidak nafsu begitu. Tapi yang sekarang? Kawaii desu ne?

"Wah, cantik, ya!"

"Lucu…"

"periang…" banyak siswa-siswa (bukan siswi) pun pada was-wes-wos, ngomentarin gadis ini.

"Ehem, hobi: main, latihan kendo, main tennis, baca buku, main detektif-detektifan, en many more. Kalo asal sekolah, saya dari Jepang, dan pernah lama di Bandung. Oh, ya! Saya suka banget makanan manis!! Banget!!"

Hep, anak-anak yang denger kata 'suka makanan manis', langsung mengheningkan diri. Mereka pun semua serentak mengarahkan mata pada L. Lawlliet yang lagi duduk kalem banget di belakang. L hanya pura-pura tak menyadari anak-anak yang negliatin dia dengan penuh curiga. Dan hanya terus menatap cewek itu. Penasaran rupanya dia… hahaha! Ashoudan Zimmer ngalahin L pake OC sendiri! Huhahahahaah!!!! –dibabuk audience-

Well, bener juga, gak hanya manisan, tapi suka main tennis sama detektif-detektifannya itu lho… mirip banget. Hanya saja, cewek lebih ehm… normal? Mungkin?

Karena kecuekkan L, anak-anak hanya meringis kemudian kembali menatap cewek Hazayaka itu.

"Ah, biar tidak repot, kalian boleh memanggilku Ama-chan…"

"Ya, sudah. Cukup perkenalannya?" tanya Pak Guru.

Amako mengangguk.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang. Untuk KM, pastikan tidak ada yang keluar kelas!"

--_**20 menit setelah kejadian itu.**_--

Amako dikelilingi cowok-cowok yang ingin berkenalan dengannya, termasuk Light kecuali L. L hanya makan lolipop di bangku belajarnya, sambil dikelilingi cewek-cewek fangirl-nya.

"Hey, Lawlliet-san, boleh aku mencium pipimu???" tanya salah seorang fangirlnya, diiringi teriakan 'kyaa' cewek lain.

"Kalau kau memberiku, permen…" jawabnya kalem. Karena kalem, jadi lebih terlihat ganteng –menurut mereka-, mereka pun teriak kegirangan.

"Kyaaa! Lawlliet-san!! Aku akan memberimu banyak permen!!!!" teriak mereka dengan girang.

"Ama-chan, kamu suka latihan kendo?" tanya salah seorang cowok yang lagi pe-de (sama dengan) ka-te.

"Suka dong!"

"Wah kapan-kapan ajarin aku!!"

"Boleh…" jawaban Ama-chan diiringi was-wes-wos cowok-cowok yang iri.

"Habis ini pelajaran apa?" tanya Ama-chan dengan innocent dan suara riangnya.

"Pelajaran OlahRaga! Kebetulan lho! Hari ini tes OR Tennis! Kamu suka tennis kan?"

"Wha!! Asyik!!! Aku suka tennis…!"

"Tapi…" kata salah seorang cowok yang lain.

"Eh, tapi kenapa?" tanya Ama-chan penasaran, "Mello-san?" (A/N: Mello tuh cewek cowok sih???)

"Ah, itu…" Mello yang tak berani menyampaikan disambung langsung oleh Light karena sedikit-banyak merasa kesal dengan Mello yang tak tegas.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan anak (sinting) yang lagi dikelilingi cewek-cewek sebelah sana itu," katanya kalem, "Orang itu, Juara tennis se-Inggris… dan tingkat kedua di dunia…"

"Oh…" kata Ama-chan dengan innocent, "wah, beda negara dong, ya…?"

"Eh? Maksud???" tanya cowok-cowok yang lain bebarengan.

"Maksudnya, aku juara se-Jepang dan tingkat ketiga di dunia…"

"EHHHH????!!!!!!!!" seru semua kaget. Gak usah kaget, Pak Zimmer tingkat pertama… (boleh percaya boleh enggak, tapi pasti LEBIH ke gak percaya… -audience: pura2 gak denger-)

BERSAMBUNG… NGEH-NGEH-NGEH… (tokek lho yang nulis)

**Next Story** _**spoiler:**_

L menantang Amako untuk adu tanding Tennis. Wajah L yang tenang itu tak dapat menyembunyikan matanya yang menerangkan pada Amako bahwa dia telah malu karena ledekan pedas nan panas Amako.

Para siswa (sekali lagi, bukan SISWI), merasa tak adil dengan L, pasalnya, hasil pertandingan adu tanding nanti sudah dapat ditentukan. Tingkat dua dunia gitu lho…

"Yak, Mulai!" seru _coach_. NOT _cockroach._

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan seru. Para siswa dan siswi gigit kuku jari semua. Siswi populer melawan siswa populer??? Waduh, pertandingan yang cukup menentukan siapa yang terkuat.

…

Tapi L, ternyata kalah. Ia tersungkur karena kecepatan bola yang dihempaskan Amako begitu cepat. Hasil sudah dapat dilihat. Sekali lagi Amako berbicara meledek dengan nada yang serius kali ini.

"Angka dua, aku benci angka dua. Makanya, saat pertandingan tennis dunia itu…" Amako menghentikan kalimat sejenak untuk mendramatisir keadaan. "Aku sengaja mengalah, darimu. Karena aku benci angka dua, bodoh…" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai. Tatapan dan seringai yang sama seperti ketika Light mendapat kemenangannya.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya??? Tunggu tanggal mainnya, dan saksikan di bioskop-bioskop kesayangan anda. Terima kasih.

**--**_**Talkshow**_** sejenak—**

**L**: Ashoudan-san… kenapa harus cewek? –kalem bin manja-

**Z**: gak boleh?

**L**: Boleh sih… (dalem ati: gue suka tuh cewek Hazayaka)

**Light**: gue punya firasat buruk soal next chapter…

**Z**: bener! Firasat buruk loe tu bener!

**Light**: hah? Apanya? Kenapa?

**Z**: Coz, next chapter, YOU GAK DAPET PERAN SAMA SEKALI!!!!!!!!

**Light**: What?! –stress lima hari gak sembuh-

**Near**: trus kalo gue gimana?

**Z**: -sutradara mode: ON- Yak! Loe sama Givanni bakal muncul!

**Near en Givanni**: Yang bener??? –girang-

**Z**: tapi gue gak bilang bakal next chapter ya…

**Near en Givanni**: -bunuh diri-

**Z**: lebay…

**L**: Ashoudan-san, di fanfic lu boleh gak? Aku punya permintaan…

**Z**: Wah, buat L apa sih yang enggak…

**Light-Near-Givanni**: CURAAANG!!!!!!!! –demo massal-

**Z**: Jangan dengarkan dua SETENGAH orang aneh itu…

**Near**: setengah…? –nyadar diri badan kecil, dijual di pasar harga setengah-

**Z**: L sayang mau minta apa…? (Zimmer? Homo???)

**L**: Jangan panggil aku sayang! JIJIK tau gak!

**Z**: iya… iya… L BAKKA minta apa…?

**L**: di next chapter Near jadi adekku boleh gak…?

**Z**: -memandang benci pada Near- GAK.

**Near**: dasar licik.

**L**: ya sudah, I'M QUIT.

**Z**: NO!!!!!!!!!

**Near**: -ngakak-

**Light**: Yang ada disini gak normal semuah… (termasuk diri sendiri dong)

**Givanni**: Near… kalo dia jadi kakak loe, bagi-bagi ya…

**Near**: ??????????

**Z**: Oke… baik-baik… Near jadi adek loe –nahan amarah-

**L**: Yey!

**Z**: tapi ada syaratnya…

**L**: -memuntahkan kata 'yey!' dari mulut-

**Z**: -aura kemenangan- GW KUDU JADI BOKAP LOE!!!!!!!!

**L**: -entah kemana-

**Z**: Sialan tu anak ngacir…

**Near**: YESSS!

**Givanni**: -narik2 lengan baju gw- terus gw gimana…?

**Z: **Loe jadi pacarnya asisten gue..

**Givanni**: cakep gak?

**Tokek**: I'M HERE!!!!!!

**Givann**i: -muntah-

**Light**: sialan orang2 gila ini… nanti malem mau gue death note…

**Z**: Eiit, kagak bisa, loe gak tahu nama gw sebenernye… HAHAHAHHA.

**Light**: -kawin lari sama L-

**Z**: PENGECUT SEMUAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tokek**: Oke, kita akhiri saja. Mohon _**REVIEW**_-nya ya… -bend down-

**Ashoudan.Z**: -Ichimaru Gin mode- BYE… BYE…


	2. Romansa Kecemburuan

_Disclaimer: Sumprit! Saia bukan nyang punya Death Note! Saia hanya asisten yang punya Death Note!!! –bokis abis-_

**(A/N)**: Nah, _minna,_ gimana kabar anda sekalian? Baik2 sajakah??? Ini dia kelanjutan kisah yang lalu. Btw, makasih bwat yang udah review. -senyum kecap manis-

**Chapter TWO:**

_**Romansa Kecemburuan**_

L. Lawliet pulang dengan gontai. Sangking lemesnya, Light-lah yang membopongnya dari sekolah menuju rumah besar nan real estate milik keluarga besar Lawliet.

Light menyadari sahabatnya ini bertingkah, well, bisa dibilang makin-keliatan-autis-nya. Sebab, L, jadi semakin pendiam sejak kejadian pelajaran olahraga di sekolah tadi. Light cukup pusing memikirkan cara agar sahabatnya ini tidak seperti ini keadaannya, ya… dia ingin menghiburnya. Tapi dirinya tahu, ia belum pernah bersekolah di sekolah 'sirkus' dan dirinya cenderung tak peduli dengan keadaan orang lain. Sulit baginya membuat senang orang lain dengan wajah dingin dan kaku miliknya itu.

Ia pun hanya mampu menatap wajah L yang ditutupi helaian-helaian rambutnya yang hitam pekat. Light berusaha mengintip-intip ekspresi mata dibalik helaian rambut itu, walau tahu seperti apa ekspresinya.

Light memencet tombol bel di depan gerbang besar berwarna hitam mewah dan bertuliskan Lawliet diatasnya yang berukir emas. Tak lama, monitor di samping bel menyala dan tampaklah Near yang sedang menggigiti batangan coklat.

"Loh? Light? Kakak kenapa?" Mata Near cukup terbelalak melihat pemandangan ganjil yang ia lihat melalui monitor. Near segera membuka gerbang besar itu dengan otomatis, Light pun masuk.

Dalam keadaan masih membopong L, Light menyusuri lorong-lorong besar di dalam rumah. Sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut 'terowongan' daripada lorong. Habis, nyeremin…

Sesampainya di sebuah kamar yang nampaknya merupakan kamar milik L (karena banyak banget manisan, kue, dan permen bertebaran gak jelas), Light langsung mendudukkan L di atas kasurnya. L dengan perlahan dan dengan gerakan putus asa mengangkat kedua kakinya dan duduk jongkok seperti biasa. Light pun ikut duduk di samping L dengan jarak persis sekitar 10 cm darinya.

_Kasihan L_… pikir Light. _Seumur-umur, dia belum pernah kalah, sekalipun dalam hal tennis. Gue aja nyusul dia dalam hal pelajaran hese' banget. Tapi, cewek itu? Gampang banget…_

"Kenapa lu? Mikirin gue?" tanya L dengan suara yang cukup nyebelin (bagi Light).

"Lu marah ama 'ntu cewek, kenapa jadi gue yang jadi kena sasaran?" tanya Light balik tak kalah kesal.

"Gu-gue? Si-siapa yang marah???" jawab L gugup. _L? gugup? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak ini?_

"Loe kenapa si' sebenernya?! Tingkah loe jadi aneh sejak ketemu tuh cewek!!" protes Light.

"…" L hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Ah," keluh Light, "gue berkali-kali dikalahin ama loe juga gak marah ampe segitunya!"

"Ya," sambung L, "tapi gue kan bukan elo"

Baru kali ini Light ngerasa kalau telinganya agak-agak konslet. Apa gak salah denger? L ngucapin kalimat itu dengan nada-nada yang udah jelas banget bukan kayak diri L. logat yang diucapin L jelas-jelas logat nyerah atau logat pasif! Pinter sih ngejawabnya… tapi intonasinya itu lho… asing didengar di telinga Light.

"Kok, lu jawabnya… gitu?" tanpa sadar karena kekagetan dan keterkejutannya, Light melontarkan kalimat tanya yang memang kurang-kurang boleh dilontarkan bagi prinsip Light no. 11: Lontarkanlah kalimat tanya yang penting.

Mata Light yang bingung dan khawatir bertemu pandang dengan mata L yang besar. L baru lihat mata Light yang seperti itu juga.

"Maaf…" ucapnya kemudian.

Light masih bingung. Memang sih, mungkin dia shock dengan terjadinya ini semua, tapi… bukankah prinsip no. 1 nya adalah _cuek?_

"Wait," ucap Light, "L. Lawlliet yang kalem kemaneee???"

Sesampainya kalimat itu di telinga L, L pun menundukkan kepalanya di atas lengan yang menutupi lututnya. "Maaf…" kata itu terdengar lagi oleh Light.

Light yang kasihan, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi tubuhnya, rupanya bergerak sesuai insting. Ia berlutut di atas kasur, mengelus kepala L, kemudian menariknya dalam dekapan hangat. "Tak apa…" ucapnya kemudian.

"WUOOOYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! GAK 'PAPE PALE' LU PEANG!!!!!!"

Light dan L loncat dari kasur karena kaget – masih dalam posisi yang sama, yaitu pelukan – karena disangkanya ada marmut (sejenis binatang tak langka yang tak imut) ngamuk, lepas dari sirkus.

"Near…?" tanya Light.

"LEPASIN KAKAK GUE GAK LOE??!! DASAR OTAK MESUM! MAO LOE APAIN KAKAK GUE???!!!!!!!!" Near bersiap dengan palu gede bertuliskan 1000 ton dengan indikasi: 'penggetok orang pacaran malam hari' dan made by: 'adik complex'.

"Tu-tunggu Near!! Loe salah paham!!" Light yang kelabakan berusaha menghindari pukulan palu Near dan menjauh dari L, sementara itu L masih anteng dan terdiam. Near memukulkan kembali palu itu ke arah Light, tapi Light berhasil menghindar. "NEAR!!!"

"YOU PERVERT-BAKA! LOE KIRA APAAN KAKAK GUE!! MAU LOE PERKOSA?!!" near pun marah-marah gak jelas en mulai menggetok-getokkan palu secara membabi buta. Near babinya, Light butanya.

"APAAN SIH?! L! TOLONGIN GUE DONG!!! ADEK LOE SALAH PAHAM TUH!!!!!!!" Light ngacir setengah mati ngiter-ngiter kamar L yang udah bobrok jadi makin bobrok pula.

Light pun akhirnya terpojok di sudut kamar L. Light udah gak bisa lari kemana-mana, ia pun hanya bisa berdo'a pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Near menyeringai karena merasa mendapat mangsanya, ia pun bersiap memukulkan palu dengan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Ketika keadaan mulai dramatis, L tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Near," panggil L. "dia gak bermaksud kayak gitu kok," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Near mendengus dendam pada Light. Light dapat bernapas lega, karena kepalanya tak berakhir menjadi korban pukul palu Near.

"Kakak kenapa sih?" tanya Near. "Pulang sekolah begini, tiba-tiba kakak jadi aneh… ng?" Near pun menyadari sesuatu kemudian memalingkan kepalanya kepada Light kembali.

"Ini pasti gara-gara loe!" kata Near dendam (banget) sama Light. Light udah kayak tikus terpojok yang gak tahu harus kemana.

L sigh. "Kakak gak apa-apa, oh ya," katanya mengingat sesuatu, "kamu tadi dipanggil Matt, katanya ada toko mainan yang baru. Kamu ditunggu sama dia di rumahnya.."

"Wah? Yang bener, kak?" nanya dulu baru pergi, bukan pergi sambil nanya. Anak inih… -geleng2-

"haaa… thanks ya L…" kata Light seiring kepergian Near yang dah jelas-jelas ditipu sama L.

"gak 'papa…" kata L kalem. "Sekarang, kamu pulang aja. Dah, malem tau."

"Iya, deh…"

_JEEELLEEEGAAARRRR!!!!!!!!_

Suara petir terdengar sangat keras. Hujan merintik datang menyusul.

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

_**--The Past Battles—**_

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan L? mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebaknya karena _'next story spoiler' _yang saya berikan di chapter lalu. Ingin tahu cerita lengkapnya? Harus mau… karena… sebenarnya… bukan karena kekalahannya itu yang membuat L, nge'drop' banget. Mari kita ulang sejarah…

_**(L's POV**__. Cat: isi hati L Cuma kalian(sama author) lho yang tau…;P__**)**_

"Maaf, ya, kalau kemenanganku nanti akan membuatmu menangis."

Huh, untuk apa menanggapi hal itu. Kata-kata bualan yang biasa dilontarkan orang ketika ketakutan. Tapi, mungkinkah, yang kulihat dalam mata gadis ini ketika istirahat tadi memang benar?

Apa aku bisa membuktikannya ya? Tapi dengan cara apa?

"Aku takkan menangisi yang tak penting," kataku, "bukan begitu, lady?"

Amako hanya tersenyum manis. Tersenyum? Hey, benar juga, aku punya akal yang baik dan rencana yang bagus untuk hal ini. Lagipula, aku juga ingin melibatkan Light sebagai korban. Hehehe…

"Percayalah," katanya, "Lawlliet yang memang sudah tersohor itu, mungkin akan jatuh sekarang,"

Betulkan, pasti dia meledek. Bagaimana kalau aku berpura-pura marah padanya? Harus aku pancing terlebih dahulu untuk membuatnya mengeluarkan masalah yang dapat aku jadikan sebagai alasan untuk marah padanya.

"Maaf, apa lady berbicara padaku?"

"Tidak, aku berbicara pada raketku,"

"Oh, maaf," kataku, "itu artinya kamu tak normal"

"Bukankah kamu yang nampak tak normal?" ucapnya dengan nada benar-benar meledek, "kamu kelihatannya a-u-t-i-s"

Bagus, terpancing dia. Lanjutkan rencana, kupasang raut wajah marah sedikit, supaya terlihat aura marah yang disembunyikan. aku pernah membaca buku sedikit tentang 'HATI DAN PERASAAN'. Yaa… aku membaca itu karena kupikir dahulu aku gak memiliki perasaan dan hati karena aku gak punya teman. Yah, tapi itu masa lalu.

"Kau, bertandinglah tennis denganku!" aku nantangin sebagai tindak lanjut dari 'kemarahan'. Dan terakhir, berpura-pura kalah darinya. "Tak ada yang boleh menyebutku autis!"

_**(end of L's POV, sudut pandang 'the story')**_

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

L menantang Amako untuk adu tanding Tennis. Wajah L yang tenang itu tak dapat menyembunyikan matanya yang menerangkan pada Amako bahwa dia telah malu karena ledekan pedas nan panas Amako.

Para siswa (sekali lagi, bukan SISWI), merasa tak adil dengan L, pasalnya, hasil pertandingan adu tanding nanti sudah dapat ditentukan. Tingkat dua dunia gitu lho…

"Yak, Mulai!" seru _coach_. NOT _cockroach._

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan seru. Para siswa dan siswi gigit kuku jari semua. Siswi populer melawan siswa populer??? Waduh, pertandingan yang cukup menentukan siapa yang terkuat.

_(Tokek as Reporter)_

Tokek: Yak! Serve pertama dilakukan oleh Ama-chan! Wow! Serve yang cukup kuat rupanya! Kita lihat, apakah Lawliet dapat menghindarinya??? Owh! Lawliet mengembalikannya dengan santai dan tidak terlalu terburu-buru!

Penonton: -gigit jari ala L-

Tokek: Ama-chan mengembalikannya dengan luar biasa cepat, seperti kecepatan 200 kali juta cahaya (lebay…)!! Iyak! Lawliet mengembalikannya dengan cukup antusias dan, terjatuh pemirsa!!

L's Fangirl: Kyaa! –tutup mata-

Tokek: Belum selesai Lawliet berdiri, Ama-chan telah mengembalikan bola tennis dengan cepat! Itu membuat Ama-chan mencetak angka pertama!!

Ama-chan's fans: HOREEE!!!!!!

L's Fangirl: WUUUUUUUHHHH!!!! It's Not Fair!! –kompak monyongin bibir 10 centi-

Tokek: Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan dengan serve yang so pastinya dimulai oleh Ama-chan! Lawliet pun merintis pertandingan sengit, dengan pengembalian cepat nan tak terduga hingga bola pun jatuh tepat di bawah kaki Ama-chan!! Wow! Kini Lawliet-lah yang mencetak angka!!

Ama-chan's fans: NOT FAIR!

L's Fangirls: Of Course IT'S FAIR!!

Tokek: Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan! Kali ini, Lawliet lah yang serve! Wow! Tak tanggung2, Ama-chan mengembalikan bola dengan tak-ragu-dan-cepat, pemirsa!!!

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

(A/N: Ehem, karena Author ini males nulis cerita utuh pertandingannya, maka author yang dekil dan belum mandi ini terpaksa melanjutkan langsung ke akhir pertandingan:))

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

Ternyata, Ama-chan unggul melawan L dengan hasil di set 3 dan sekor 15-14.

L's Fangirl: -faint-

Ama-chan's fans: -longo- We can't believe it! (dalem ati: BANZAAAAIII!!!)

Mello: -ngakak-

Light: -sakit telinga karena denger Mello ngakak-

Watari (ngintip dari pager gedung olahraga): -senyum bahagia(?)-

L yang sudah tersungkur di lapangan tennis nampak enggan bangun. Matanya yang besar itu nampak tak bergerak dan hanya memandang pada satu titik temu.

_**L, tersenyum…**_

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

_**--The L's Tactics: Failed!--**_

1 jam, L berbaring di situ. Light menatapnya dari bangku penonton. Light terpana melihat L yang selama satu jam –entah ngapain- tiduran di atas lapangan tennis. Light menengok kiri-kanan, udah gak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Termasuk Watari. Watari? Kemana dia? Si tua itu mungkin aja punya urusan lain…

Walau otaknya berusaha menilai sekekeliling, tapi Light rupanya gak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari L. Lagi-lagi Light khawatir mengenai L dan L tahu itu, dia ngebiarin Light khawatir (lagi). Siapa tahu dapet perlakuan khusus…

Si Light masih aja kayak orang nonton _hewan sirkus tua_ tengah lapangan tennis yang udah gak mampu bangkit karena ketuaan.

Light menatap… (kamera: 1x zoom)

Light menutup mata… (kamera: 2x zoom)

Light menarik nafas… (kamera: 3x zoom)

Light gak ngapa-ngapain… (kamera: 1x dibuang)

"OYYYY!!! HEWAN SIRKUSSSS!!!!!!!!! BERGERAK NGAPEEEE?????!!!!" tereak Light tiba-tiba (kamera: 1x dipungut lagi).

L bangkit perlahan-lahan dan sangat pelan yang menunjukkan gerakan putus asa.

Tapi, ternyata, setelah berdiri dia malah berlari, melesat dengan sangat cepat ke arah pintu keluar gedung olahraga.

"Lha? L?" Light berlari dan mengejar mengikuti L dari mulai keluar gedung olahraga sampai masuk lagi ke gedung sekolah utama. Persis di depan sebuah toilet, L berhenti tiba-tiba dan membuat Light hampir menubruknya dari belakang. Light ngerem setengah mati.

L diam sekitar 2 menit membelakangi Light. Light tahu, L ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Mungkin kata maaf? Tidak, setidaknya berbicara sesuatu padanya, menyampaikan sesuatu yang Light tahu akan berguna baginya.

"Light-kun," kata L memanggil dengan lembut sambil membalikkan badannya.

Light dengan bahagia menyambut kata panggilan itu. Light tersenyum manis padanya untuk menghiburnya, juga untuk memungkinkan menenangkan hati L yang sekarang entah bagaimana keadaannya. Light terus tersenyum, kepalanya berpikir kira-kira apa yang ingin dicurahkan L. Atau mungkin ingin menangis karena kekalahan.

L menarik nafas panjang. Light masih setia menunggu kata-kata dari L.

L pun ikut tersenyum, "Light-kun mau _ikut_ _L_ _ke toilet?"_

Seketika itu juga Light shock, membatu, otaknya tak bekerja seperti sebelumnya, dan wajahnya pucat (depresi) mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan L sangat diluar dari yang diharapkan. "Hah?"

"Light-kun tidak dengar? Tadi L tanya, mau ikut ke toilet?"

"Ke-ke-kenapa L nanya gitu?" Light tetap tersenyum, tapi L gak bodoh. Dia tahu itu senyum terpaksa.

"Kenapa Light-kun mengikuti L? L kan mau ke toilet, kebelet," katanya dengan lugu. Ia pun memasuki toilet sekolah sambil menahan senyum di bibirnya. Senyum, pangkal dari tertawa.

Light menenangkan diri selagi L menghilang dari hadapannya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tapi, tidak semua. Karena bagian pipinya terlihat berwarna merah merona yang disebabkan oleh menahan: 1. MALU, 2. MEMBAYANGKAN KALAU SAMPAI MENGIKUTI L KE DALAM TOILET!

Memikirkan itu Light semakin depresi (bukannya makin tenang) dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Nafasnya gak teratur, jantungnya juga berdegup gak beraturan. _Kalau sampai ikut… bisa… _Light semakin ngash-ngosh memikirkan yang gak-gak. Wajahnya yang pucat sebagian, kini malah merah seluruhnya. Author says: Inilah contoh manusia ngeres abad ini –nunjuk Light yang sekarang lagi senyum2 sendiri- (lha? Bukannya yang bikin panpik ini yang merupakan manusia ngeres abad 21?)

Ehem, baiklah pemirsa, mari kita biarkan saja Light senyam-senyum sendiri di depan toilet. Yuk, kita ngintp L di toilet.

**PAUSE****…**

_**Inner dunia Author: Perdebatan antara sutradara dan asistennya…**_

_Tokek: -muncul via tembok- HUEEEHH???!!! Ck..ck… ternyata majikanku sama ngeresnya dengan Light… -geleng2-_

_Zimmer: NOOO!!! Dasar Tokek (–piiip-)!!! GUEEH GAK MAKSUD APAH-APAH!! –sewot campursari stress-_

_Tokek: trus kenapa ngintip L-sama di toilet???_

_Zimmer: -sweatdropped- I-i-itu…_

_Tokek: Yappari ne… (translate: ternyata memang…)_

_Zimmer: Jigau yo! (translate: bukan itu!) Ada sesuatu yang mau aku tunjukkin sama pembaca!!!_

_Tokek: -ngeres mode- tunjukkin…? –blush-_

_Zimmer: -sweatdropped lima biji- Yappari, omae da hittori no ero tte… (translate: Ternyata, engkau lah yang ngeres)_

_Back to da real world:_

**PLAY****…**

L membasuh seluruh wajah dengan air. Airnya, cukup dingin untuk sore hari yang panas. Ia pun mematikan keran air setelah selesai membasuh seluruh kepalanya yang sudah basah karena keringat, kini dibasahi pula oleh air dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di toilet pria?" kata L seiring sebuah sapu tangan wanita menyapu lembut air yang membasahi pipinya hingga kering dari arah belakang. "Hazayaka-san?"

Gadis itu pun menampakkan dirinya hingga nampak di kaca oleh L. L tak memalingkan muka dari kaca, ia hanya terus melirik dan menatap gadis itu dari pantulan kaca.

"Hem… Lelaki yang cerdas rupanya…" katanya sambil melipat kembali sapu tangan miliknya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam kantung rok.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sebelum kujawab itu, bagaimana kalau aku yang bertanya duluan?" Hazayaka mengambil beberapa langkah menuju samping L kemudian menyenderkan dirinya ke keramik wastafel. "Kenapa kau berpura-pura kalah dariku?"

"Kalau aku tak menjawab itu, kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, bukan begitu?"

Hazayaka tersenyum memberikan anggukan.

L cukup terdiam menduga-duga. Selang sekitar 2 menit, baru ia angkat bicara. "Aku tahu, kau orang yang berbahaya,"

"Oh…? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"…insting," katanya dengan sedikit berbisik. Ia segera menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat kembali.

"Kalau begitu, apa dengan instingmu itu, detektif, kau bisa memperkirakan…" Hazayaka mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga L, "…siapa orang yang ku incar…?" ia menjulurkan lidahnya, dan kemudian menjilati telinga, ke pipi, hingga ke bibir L. Seketika lidahnya sampai ke bibir L, L menangkis dan ketika akan hendak memukul wajah gadis itu, gadis itu menghilang. L terbelalak, tapi kemudian ia mulai menenangkan diri lagi. Ia melirikkan matanya pada cermin.

_Yagami Light._

L cukup terpana melihat tulisan itu. Tulisan itu ditulis menggunakan tinta hitam pekat dengan air tinta yang masih basah dan mengalir. _Bukan darah?_ Batin L. L mengedipkan matanya, sekejap, tulisan itu pun hilang dari cermin. Seperti sihir, tak tahu kapan tulisan itu ditulis dan kapan tulisan itu menghilang.

L memandang cermin itu. Ia mempertemukan jari-jari halusnya dengan cermin itu kemudian merabanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Tak lama kemudian, jantungnya bergejolak dengan cepat ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Ia pun langsung berlari menyambar gagang pintu. _Light!_

Dengan sangat gesit dan kasar, ia membuka pintu toilet dan berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu.

_Light! _

_Light!!!_

_LIIIIGGGHHHHTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Onegai, kami-sama…_

Dalam gerakan slow motion, dipananya Light sedang berdiri menyandar badan di tembok, sedang menunggunya. "Hem? Kenapa L?" tarikan suara lembut Light membuat L sedikit lega. Ya, sedikit, karena itu berarti masih ada jangka waktu yang panjang bagi 'dia' untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga kapan saja. Memikirkan itu, L menjadi merinding. Tidak, bukan merinding, tapi takut.

Mendadak, kakinya terasa lemas. Ia pun jatuh terduduk di depan pintu toilet. _Kenapa? Kenapa kakiku terasa lemas? Kenapa aku tak bisa pingsan? Kenapa mataku tetap terbuka? Kenapa mataku tetap terbuka dan hanya menatap lantai?_

"L?! Lho??! Ada apa?" Light segera menghampirinya. Lagi-lagi… khawatir…

L tetap terdiam, sementara itu, Light membopongnya. "Sebaiknya, kau kuantar pulang," katanya kemudian.

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

_**(L's POV: On Da Way To Da Home)**_

Ia membopongku dari sekolah hingga ke rumah. Ketika diperjalanan, aku sempat berpikir dan bertanya-tanya. Ada beberapa hal yang kupertanyakan, tapi itu membuat pikiranku bercabang.

Pertama, cewek itu. Sudah kuduga, dia bukan orang biasa. Dari pertemuan pertama, TAK MUNGKIN ADA perempuan yang tak menjerit ketika laki-laki seperti aku memelototinya seperti itu, apalagi saat ganti baju. _Zettai, sonna koto…_ (translate: tidak akan pernah mungkin). Kedua, rambutnya yang coklat, bukan coklat biasa. Warna coklat itu, warna coklat yang terlalu terang, kecil kemungkinan ia orang Jepang. Ketiga, pedang kendo yang ia bawa. Di kota ini bagian mana yang ada dojo latihan kendo? Itu jelas terlihat hanya untuk membuat orang-orang mengira dia datang dari Jepang. Mungkin, saat ia datang untuk ganti baju ke kelasku, tidak menduga bahwa ada orang di kelas. Lagipula, untuk apa ganti baju di kelas? Bukankah ada kamar ganti? Ini, jelas, dia hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia telah datang. Tapi pada siapa? Ke gue?

Yagami Light. Kenapa dia mengincarnya?

Light nampak penasaran. Ia mungkin khawatir padaku. Ia berusaha mengintip-intip wajahku. Kenapa? Ingin lihat ekspresi wajahku? Benar juga, berpikir soal khawatir, aku gak boleh membiarkannya tahu mengenai hal ini. aku harus tetep berpura-pura terdiam karena kekalahan, bukan karena hal apapun. Tapi… bukankah itu hanya membuatnya semakin penasaran tentang gue?

Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang yang ber-'ilmu'. Yah… katakan saja seperti itu kalau aku melihat lagi kejadian di toilet tadi. Firasat aku mengatakan, orang seperti itu sulit diperkirakan alias diraba keberadaannya. Hhhh… makhluk apa sebenarnya cewek itu…???!!!!

Apa… aku harus mengatakan langsung pada Light kejadian yang aku alamin? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kalau aku lakuin itu… rasa khawatir ia ke aku akan terhenti, dia akan mulai mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri. Aku benci itu.

Kelihatannya aku udah sampai di rumah. Wah, Near… loe nyuri batangan coklat di kulkas gue ya!!

Light, kamu terlalu baik buatku.

"Loh? Light? Kakak kenapa??" Makasih juga buat Near yang udah mengkhawatirkan aku.

Light terus membopongku dari gerbang sampai ke kamarku. Untung saja kamarku tidak pernah dikunci. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau masuk ke kamar ini. Light… Light… kamu itu kadang-kadang pinter, kadang enggak. Masa' gak tahu kalau kakiku itu udah gak apa-apa dari sejak di gerbang tadi. Kamu masih aja membopongku. Hahahaha…

Dia berusaha mendudukkan aku di atas kasur. Di pun mulai mendekatiku, duduk disebelahku.

Light nampaknya terdiam, mungkin ia heran mengapa aku begitu depresi. Light, lebih baik aku kehilangan kemenanganku ketimbang kehilangan kau…

Sekalian saja aku meledek, "Kenapa lu? Mikirin gue?" entah kenapa, kok, rasanya lidahku terselip dan malah mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan suara menyebalkan. Pasti dia marah.

"Lu marah ama 'ntu cewek, kenapa jadi gue yang jadi kena sasaran?" tanya Light balik tak kalah kesal.

"Gu-gue? Si-siapa yang marah???" sekali lagi, entah kenapa, aku tak suka melihatnya kesal terhadapku. Aku selalu ngerasa gugup kalau dia marahin aku.

"Loe kenapa si' sebenernya?! Tingkah loe jadi aneh sejak ketemu tuh cewek!!" protes Light.

Light… kau cemburu padaku yaaaa…

"Ah," keluh Light, "gue berkali-kali dikalahin ama loe juga gak marah ampe segitunya!"

Enak aja, loe mau nyamain kemampuan gue sama kemampuan loe? "Ya," sambung L, "tapi gue kan bukan elo"

Upsss… aduhhh… kenapa aku jawab begitu!!! Itu kan nada marah sama dia…!!! Uhhh… Gomen Light…

"Kok, lu jawabnya… gitu?" tanyanya kebingungan. Mata, gak pernah bohong. Dia memang bener-bener lagi kebingungan dan… engh? Cemburu mungkin?

"Maaf…" duuhhh… aku cuman bisa ngucapin itu! Sorry banget… gue gak maksud Light!!!

"Wait," ucap Light, "L. Lawlliet yang kalem kemaneee???" Hufffhhh… Kalo Light aja sampe bilang begitu… berarti aku ini udah bener-bener keterlaluan! Duh… gara-gara masalah ini semua, aku jadi gak bisa konsentrasi untuk berpikir rasional…!!!!

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku saja, "maaf…" hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan. Aku sebenernya tidak tega untuk menceritakan masalah ini, lagipula… aku gak mau…

Eh? Dia… memelukku…?

"Tak apa…" suara lembutnya benar-benar menenangkan hatiku. Aku, merasa aneh hari ini. Tadinya aku mau mengerjai Light... tak disangka, yang diincar cewek itu malah Light…

"WUOOOYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! GAK 'PAPE PALE' LU PEANG!!!!!!"

Adik bodoh! Mengganggu saja!!

"Near…?" tanya Light.

"LEPASIN KAKAK GUE GAK LOE??!! DASAR OTAK MESUM! MAO LOE APAIN KAKAK GUE???!!!!!!!!" Near bersiap dengan palu gede bertuliskan 1000 ton dengan indikasi: 'penggetok orang pacaran malam hari' dan made by: 'adik complex'. Huooyyy!! Syape yang pacaran???

Tu-tunggu Near!! Loe salah paham!!" Light yang kelabakan berusaha menghindari pukulan palu Near dan menjauh dariku. Hehehe, lucu juga lihat dia kelabakan kayak gitu… kalo gitu diemin aja…

"NEAR!!!"

"YOU PERVERT-BAKA! LOE KIRA APAAN KAKAK GUE!! MAU LOE PERKOSA?!!" segitu-gitunya sekali sih??? Itu baru pelukan! Gimana kalo… ci… uman??? Apalagi diperkosa???

"APAAN SIH?! L! TOLONGIN GUE DONG!!! ADEK LOE SALAH PAHAM TUH!!!!!!!" sialan! Lu kalo ngiter kamar orang hati-hati dong!!! Kamar gue makin bobrok tauuukkk!!!!!!!!

Sial, musti dihentiin sebelum kamar gue hancur berantakan (padahal emang udah berantakan)!

"Near," panggil gue dengan kalemnya, "dia gak bermaksud kayak gitu kok," aku senyumin aja, biar tuh marmut bisa tenang.

"Kakak kenapa sih?" tanya Near. "Pulang sekolah begini, tiba-tiba kakak jadi aneh… ng?" Near pun seperti menyadari sesuatu kemudian memalingkan kepalanya kepada Light kembali.

"Ini pasti gara-gara loe!" kata Near. Duh illah… dendam amat sih loe ama temen gue..? musti dikasih taktik nih orang…

Aku pun tarik napas panjang banget… "Kakak gak apa-apa Near, oh ya, kamu tadi dipanggil Matt. Katanya ada toko mainan baru, kamu ditunggu di rumahnya…" maaf Near, aku terpaksa nipu.

"Wah? Yang bener, kak?" Kata Near dengan bahagia dan langsung pergi. Syukur deh…

"Haaa… thanks ya L…"

"Gak apa-apa…" kata L kalem. "Sekarang, kamu pulang aja. Dah, malem tau."

"Iya, deh…"

_JEEELLEEEGAAARRRR!!!!!!!!_

Apa? Petir? Lho? Hujan?

"Yah, hujan… mana deres lagi! Gue gak bisa pulang dong!!" keluh Light ketika baru akan keluar dari kamarku. Aku menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Light, walau tahu jawabannya.

_**(End of L's POV)**_

"L, kayaknya malem ini aku nginep dulu di rumahmu! Lagian, besok kan Minggu…"

"Gak ada kamar,"

"Yaa elah!! Pelit amat! Lagian mana mungkin rumah segedong ini gak ada kamar!!" L pun tersenyum padanya. Tapi, dibanding tersenyum, lebih tepat dikatakan menyeringai.

"Apa loe… keberatan kalo tidur di kamar gue?"

"Hah?" kata Light cengo. Tak lama kemudian, "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

L memasang wajah lugu, dengan sedikit membesarkan matanya yang sudah besar itu. Bibirnya ia buat agak mengkerut ke bawah. "Kenapa? Loe gak setuju?"

Muka Light berubah menjadi merah seluruhnya. "Kamu… gak masang jebakan kan???"

L tertawa. "Sorry ya…! Gue bukan manusia pervert kayak loe!!"

_Temme…_ batin Light. "Ya udah, malem ini gue nginep di sini! Loe jangan ngapa-ngapain gue!"

_Sapa yang mau, lagian tadi kan situ yang meluk… _batin L. "Emangnya situ perawan…?"

"…" Light terdiam tak menjawab.

"Bener. Berarti perawan," kata L kalem.

"SETANNN LOEEE!! LU KIRA GUE CEWEK??!!" marah Light.

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

_Dengan semua kegaduhan itu, mereka pun akhirnya terlelap dalam tidur, satu ranjang._

_Tapi, pagi hari, adalah pagi yang cerah. Bukan begitu L?_

_Dan menyegarkan…_

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

L terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang tak pantas untuk diceritakan, karena ini mengenai mimpi _buruk_ yang datang malam ini diakibatkan kejadian _buruk_ yang kemarin menimpa.

_Bukankah hari ini hari Minggu? Ah, aku lelah, lebih baik aku tidur kembali._ Begitulah batinnya berkata. Ia membalikkan badannya hingga wajahnya bertemu arah dengan seseorang yang ia kenal, Yagami Light, yang malam itu menginap di rumahnya karena hujan deras. L memandangnya selang satu detik, kemudian menutup matanya kembali. _Oh, seorang gadis yang manis…_

_Gadis?_

_Ga… dis…????!!!!!!!!_

_EEHHHHH???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

L bangkit dari posisi tidurnya kemudian menggosok-gosokkan matanya. _Tak salah lagi! Seorang cewek!!! Tapi siapa???!!!_ L panik bukan main. Ia menengok kiri dan kanan. Kemana Light??? _Si geblek itu pasti ngerjain gue! Grrrr… Awas kalo ketemu!!_

Cewek itu terbangun karena kepanikan L yang tak sengaja menggoyangkan tempat tidur. _Gawat!! Dia bangun!!!_

Cewek itu duduk, kemudian mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya ke arah L. BUUGG! "Berisik L!!!"

"Ka-ka-kau kenal aku??!!" tanya L panik.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau tak ingat apa yang kita lakukan semalam?"

_Semalam???!!! A-a-aku berbuat apa???_

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

Tsuzukeyou… (translate: bersumbang –translater langsung dipecat author karna salah tafsir-)

_**Ashoudan-sama note:**_ Sore de wa… saya mengumumkan bahwa saya akan vakuum sementara hingga 3 sampai 5 bulan ke depan. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada yang kecewa dan sering kali mempertanyakan mengenai kehilangan saya yang mungkin di antara anda sekalian ada yang sudah mencari saya di berbagai tempat (di toilet, di bak mandi, di ember, ato mungkin di balik bantal). Kesimpulannya Fanfic-fanfic saya akan berhenti dulu walau mungkin akan mengecewakan.

_**Catatan tambahan Ashoudan-sama: **_Bagi yang bersedia menyumbangkan do'anya, silahkan mendo'akan agar saya lulus UJIAN NASIONAL tahun ini. Tentunya dengan NEM yang paling baik (36 ke atas deh). Terima Kasih atas perhatiannya, wish you have a nice day…

_**+JANGAN LUPA REVIEW…+**_

10


	3. Romansa Tak Terduga

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Demi…! Bukan saia yang punya Death Note…!! Tapi adek saia yang punya Death Note!!! –ditimpuk sendal-

A/N: Hoaaa… senengnya chap 3 jadi juga… gak nyangka saia banyak banged yang nunggu ke-update-an nih cerita… ckckckckck.. sangat tak menyangka saia… hohohohohohooooooo………

(Tambahan: Thanks yang udah ngedo'ain. Gue nih tinggal nunggu hasil ujian doang kok.)

_**Oke, douzo…**_

**Chapter THREE:**

_**Romansa Tak Terduga**_

"Ka-ka-kau kenal aku??!!" tanya L panik.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau tak ingat apa yang kita lakukan semalam?"

_Semalam???!!! A-a-aku berbuat apa???_

"Bodoh! Stupid! Baka! Loe kan yang ngajak gue tuk tidur di kamar loe semalem!" kata gadis itu, "masa loe gak inget ama gue yang dah cape-cape gotong elu dari skul ampe rumah!!!" kata gadis (malang) itu makin sewot.

"Lha…?" wajah L nampak bodoh. "Light…?"

"Kenapa sih…? Loe jangan pura-pura gak kenal gitu deh…"

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

"_TTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

Kaca cermin kamar mandi L pecah seketika.

"Dibilangin gak percaya kalo elu tuh sekarang cewek!" kata L sambil menutup telinganya.

"Hueeehhhh!! Gimana dong…?!!! Kok gue bisa jadi gini! Pokoknya elu musti tanggung jawab!!"

"Enak aja tanggung jawab, emang gue ngehamilin elu…?"

"POKOKNYAAAA TANGGUUUUNG JAWAAAAAB! EEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaca cermin kamar mandi L (yang ke-2) pecah seketika.

_Prang!_

_Kok kayak bukan bunyi kaca pecah…? Tapi kayak…_ batin L dan Light. Ketika menengok ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang lupa ditutup itu, berdiri Watari dengan baki yang sudah berantakan di kakinya.

"Tu-tu-tuan… saya… tidak menyangka… anda…"

_Gawat! Pasti Watari nyangka yang gak-gak… _batin L. "Enggak! Ini bukan seperti yang Watari kira!" kata L cepat-cepat menampik.

Light yang melihat situasi ini makin memanas, ia pun mulai berpikir jahil. Ia ingin menambahkan suasana makin panas dengan memanfaatkan dirinya yang (sekarang) wanita itu.

"L, pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab! Kamu telah menodai aku!"

"APA…?!" kata L kaget. Secara gitu kaget. Di posisi ini bukannya Light membantu menjelaskan, malah membantu memojokkan…

"Tuan…! Anda sudah berbuat yang tak senonoh!" kata Watari.

"Tidak..! Be-be-begini Watari… akan kujelaskan!" seru L panik.

_Senangnya melihat L panik begitu… heheheheh…_ batin Light. Light pun berpikir makin jahil dan jayus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. "Sayang, pokoknya kamu harus menikahi aku!" kata Light melanjutkan sambil memeluk pinggang L dari belakang.

"EHHH…??!!! Lepas!!" seru L mencoba melepaskan pelukan hangat dari Light.

"Aku mengandung anakmu…" kata Light manja layaknya seorang cewek pada pacarnya.

_Makin percis aja lu keliatannya kayak cewek…_ batin L swt. "Cukup LIGHTTTTTT!!!!!!!"

"Light…?" Watari mendesis.

"Watari, perkenalkan. Ini Light versi cewek…" katanya mencoba dingin. "Entah kejadian apa anak ini bisa berubah menjadi cewek. Watari, kau boleh percaya atau tidak, terserah."

"Hemm… Sulit dipercaya…" sahut Watari sambil memegangi dagunya. "Tapi, bila tuan berkata begitu…"

Light merasa kejahilannya sudah cukup. Ia cukup merasa iba pada L, pasalnya ia takut penyakit jantung yang di derita L kumat. Atas dasar pemikiran itulah ia tak meneruskan akal bulusnya.

"Yuph, saia Light…" katanya meyakinkan.

"Haah…?" cengo Watari.

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

Setelah sekian lama L menjelaskan mengenai masalah ini pada Watari dan juga Light, L mendengus lelah.

"Hahh…"

"Hemm…" kata Watari mengerti. "Tapi… gadis bernama Hazayaka ini apa sejenis penyihir atau bagaimana…?"

"Tunggu," potong Light, "kita kesampingkan masalah itu dulu. Pentingkan… GUE dulu,"

L menatap Light.

_**(L's POV)**_

_Light. Kasihan juga kau. _

Aku menatap matanya. Matanya yang kini sudah tak lagi mencerminkan mata seorang pria, melainkan mata seorang wanita. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kini pada rambutnya. Rambutnya yang pendek kecoklatan itu, kini juga menjadi panjang sebahu. Seolah tumbuh dalam waktu semalam saja. Bibirnya… juga benar-benar bukan bibir berpostur seorang pria. Wajahnya meski banyak perubahan… tetap persis dengan wajah Light seperti biasanya saja. Hanya ini versi "cewek"nya.

Lama-lama, pandanganku senang menjelajahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dadanya… ukuran dadanya berapa ya?

Aku pandangi lebih ke bawah lagi. Hemm… aku juga jadi penasaran dengan jenis kelaminnya. Apa kelaminnya juga benar-benar berubah…?

_ARGGHH!!!_ Kenapa aku jadi beripikir yang tidak-tidak???

"L!!! Kenapa malah ngelamun? Jawab gue!!" suaranya pun berubah. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa dia adalah Light yang selama ini LELAKI SEJATI sahabat karibku.

"Gue juga gak tahu," jawabku. "Seumur hidup gue menjalani takdir sebagai seorang detektif dan sebagai seorang siswa, gue juga blom pernah ngalamin hal kayak gini."

"Ahhhh…!!!" keluh Light. Manis juga melihatnya mengeluh seperti itu…

Oh tidak! Jangan-jangan… gue _jatuh cinta_ lagi ma dia…

Watari memandangiku dengan tersenyum. Seolah ia mengingatkan kalo pipiku itu mulai memerah. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku. Agar aku tak membuat pipiku merah lagi.

"Gue gak mau pulang!!! Gue malu ma Bokap!!!" rengek Light.

"Loe nginep aje di sini beberapa hari," kataku, "Biar soal bokap loe, gue yang tanganin deh…"

"Thank you L!!!"

"Watari," seiring aku memanggil namanya, ia menghampiriku.

"Ya, tuan" tunduknya dengan sopan.

"Siapkan seragam wanita dan baju-baju wanita."

"Eh?"

"Sekalian dengan semua baju-baju dalam wanita."

"Baik, tuan" ia tersenyum dengan ramah seperti biasanya, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan tanpa suara. Light melihatiku dengan tampang bodoh.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Gu-gue…" pipi Light memerah. "…thanks." Katanya.

Aku tersenyum padanya.

Tapi sebenernya, kata 'thanks' itu di luar dugaanku. Light yang jarang sekali (hampir tidak pernah) menyetujui ide ku itu, tak kusangka akan mengucapkan terima kasih. Untuk memastikan, aku mengujinya sedikit.

"Untuk apa?"

"Loe… perhatian banget ma gue, dan mau nolongin gue. Thanks banget."

Itu yang ingin kudengar dari bibirnya. Tapi, aku tetap tak menyangka. "Tumben, biasanya loe rewel. Emang gak papa loe pake baju dalam cewek en baju-baju cewek?"

Light menggeleng. "Gue yakin banget, ini _hanya sementara._" Katanya serius. Tapi, memang, matanya penuh keyakinan. Aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya.

"Hah, yakin banget sih loe!"

Cnut. "Sialan loe! Loe ngedoain gue gak bakal balik lagi geto??? Hah???!!" katanya sewot.

Aku tersenyum menyeringai. Menikmati wajahnya yang lucu saat marah.

_**(End of L's POV)**_

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

_Esok harinya…_

L sibuk mendaftarkan siswi baru bernama _**Fornatress Shesya**_. L terpaksa menggunakan nama itu. Karena hanya nama itu yang terpikir di otaknya.

"Nah, Light. Mulai sekarang loe gue panggil Echa. Soalnya kalo Shesya ribet. Echa aja."

Light hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Light dan L memasuki ruangan dengan bebarengan. Itu membuat satu kelas hening. Terutama FG L yang jelas-jelas keliatan banget cemburu melototin Echa. Echa cuek. Ia pun duduk di samping bangku L.

"Ehhh…!!!" kata L. "Ngapain loe duduk di sini…?!"

"Kan gue temen sebangku elo…"

"Kagak bisa," kata L. "Gue malu duduk ma cewek. Noh, duduk ama Misa-chan!"

"Masa' gue duduk ma cewek gue sendiri? Entar kalo dia tau kalo gue tuh Light gimana…?"

"Itu sih urusan elo… gue gak mu tau!" kata L sambil ngusir. "Ato mau gue hajar dulu baru loe mau pergi…?!"

"Eh?! Iya…! Iya!! Gue pergi…!" Light berlari menghampiri Misa. Misa dengan wajah lugu dan tanpa dosa ia memandanginya. Mimik wajahnya tampak bingung akan kehadiran sosok baru di hadapannya itu.

"Ehm, hello…?" katanya menyapa Light dengan ragu.

"Hello! Salam kenal!" Seru Light membungkukkan badannya. "Namaku Yaga--eh, maksudku… namaku Fornatress Shyesa…!"

Misa menaikkan alis kanannya. "Ya… salam kenal. Namaku Amane Misa…"

"Anu, bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?"

"Oh, oke, silahkan. Bangku ini kosong kok…"

Light mensenyumkan bibirnya dengan manis meski enggan dalam hatinya.

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

_Saat istirahat…_

_**(Light's POV)**_

Bunyi bel istirahat terdengar di telingaku. Seiring langkah kaki 'malas' mendekat pada mejaku. Saat kutengok, L berdiri di samping mejaku.

"Ke perpus?" tanyanya dengan kalem.

"Oke…" kataku menjawab. Aku berjalan di sampingnya, mengikutinya hingga ke perpustakaan. Sepanjang jalan menuju perpus, kami tak berbicara sedikit pun. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada perasaan yang aneh dalam diriku. Atau pada dirinya? Yang belakangan ini lebih sering memiliki pipi merah merona ketimbang dari biasanya yang pucat seolah tak bernyawa.

Kami berdua belagak mencari buku. Karena kami berdua tahu bahwa tujuan kami ke perpustakaan bukanlah membaca, tapi untuk membicarakan masalah berat yang kini tengah menimpa kami. Entahlah, tapi menurutku lebih dominan menimpaku.

Setelah duduk berhadapan dengan tangan kami masing-masing memegang buku, L memulai pembicaraan.

"Loe liat? Hari ini Hazayaka gak masuk."

"Bukan itu yang gue aneh, baka. Tapi, gak ada satupun temen sekelas kita yang inget soal dia,"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ahh, makanya… loe tu kalo punya temen jangan cuman gue doang. Gue tadi nanya sama Misa mengenai cewek Hazayaka itu, tapi ternyata dia gak inget pernah ada temen sekelas kita yang bernama itu."

"Oh."

"Ekspresif dikit kek! masa' loe cuman nanggepinnya dengan kata 'oh'?"

"Ini kan di perpus. Kalo gue kaget, kepala gue yang indah ini bisa ditimpukin sepatu sama penjaga perpus," katanya dengan kalem sambil nunjuk ubun-ubun kepalanya. "Lagian elu, ternyata gak hanya badan lu aja yang berubah jadi cewek, kepribadian elo gue perhatiin juga berubah deh."

"Berubah gimane?"

"Loe makin bawel," katanya, "bawel kayak cewek."

Cnut. "sialan lo,"

"Well, what we have here…?" kata seseorang di belakangku. Huh, sok inggris banget sih. "L, tak kusangka kau menggaet cewek!"

Aku menengokkan kepala untuk memastikan siapa orang gila yang ikut-ikutan aja dan mengganggu kami. "Givanni? Mello?"

"Bukan urusan loe…" kata L menahan emosi.

"Cieee… ngambek nie…" goda Mello. "Jaim nih di depan ceweknya…"

"L, kenalin dong cewek baru loe. Masa' kita gak di kenalin? Ya gak…?" katanya sambil menaik-turunkan alis dan melirik jahil pada Mello.

Darahku rasanya mau naik. Enak aja gue dibilangin ceweknya orang gila misteri dan bakat autis kayak gini!

"Heh, denger ya, Gue tuh bukan ceweknya! Gue bukan cewek murahan tau gak!"

"Alah… manis… pake gak ngaku segala…" Mello…!!! Mau gak gue kerjain lagi ya PE-ER loe!

"Udahlah, Cha. Jangan loe dengerin tuh dua cecunguk." L berusaha menentramkan gue.

"Oh… ngerti deh," kata Givanni mulai lagi. "Mel, cabut nyok, kita tuh ngeganggu mereka…"

"Iya nih, kan gak boleh ya ngeganggu yang lagi in-de-hoy…" sambung Mello. "Nyok cabut…" mereka pergi dengan tawa cekikikan gak jelas. Aku jadi bingung… kenapa mereka bisa mikir kalo kita tuh pacaran…?

"Oke, lanjut," seru L membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Nah, kita jadi harus berbuat apa?" kataku bertanya lagi.

"Ini berbahaya kalo si cewek Hazayaka nih tiba-tiba menghilang. Apalagi kagak ada yang inget kalo dia pernah sekolah di sini."

"so, kita kudu cari dia kemana…?"

L terdiam sekian lama.

L nampak asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tak menggubris pertanyaanku. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

"Light, gimana kalo lu gak usah ikut campur masalah ini?"

"EHHH???!!!"

"Sssstttt…! Kepala lu mau benjol sama sepatu???"

"Maksud loe apaan nih gue gak boleh ikut campur masalah gue sendiri?"

"Percaya aja sama gue, gue bakal balikin elo seperti semula dengan perfect!"

"Caranya?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Loe gak perlu tahu," katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan meja. Aku yang gak terima segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hey! ELLL!! Jawab gue dong!!"

L berjalan dengan cepat. Aku mengikutinya dengan jarak lima langkah darinya. Saat aku akan menyusulnya, seseorang membekapku dari belakang dengan obat bius. Dan setelah itu, aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

_Sepulang sekolah…_

"APA???!!! Light diculik katamu???"

"Iya, om."

"Sulit dipercaya… anakku Light, seorang _lelaki dewasa_ yang cerdas… diculik?"

"Om Soichiro, sebenarnya ini semua salah saya. Saya dan Light saat itu sedang menyelidiki suatu kasus bersama-sama, tapi ia menghilang kemudian, om. Tapi jangan khawatir, saya akan menemukannya kembali dengan segera."

"Apa perlu aku mengirimkan anak buahku untuk membantumu?"

"Tak usah, om. Saya mohon jangan libatkan polisi. Biar saya yang menanganinya sendiri. Saya yakin, om akan percaya pada saya," kata L meyakinkan. Tak lama, ia mendengar suara hembusan nafas tanda 'mengalah' dari lawan biacaranya di telepon.

"Baik, sepanjang kau yang berbicara, aku percaya." Katanya.

"Terima kasih om, selamat sore, sampai jumpa." Kata akhir L sambil menutup gagang telpon dan mengembalikannya pada tempat yang seharusnya. _Bohong pada orang tua demi kebaikan Light yang malu kalo dirinya sekarang cewek, gak apa-apa kan? Gak dosa…_ batinnya.

Ia alihkan tangannya pada kubus-kubus gula dan memasukkannya pada cangkir teh. Kemudian mengaduknya dengan sendok teh. Ia meneguknya dengan perlahan seiring suara langkah memasuki ruangan itu. "Kenapa Watari? Terlihat terburu-buru sekali."

"Anu, tuan. Maafkan saya, tapi… saya agak khawatir dengan Tuan Light, eh, maksud saya dengan Nona Light."

"Langsung saja, Watari."

"Sudah jam enam sore, tapi ia belum kembali."

L memperhatikan jam. Betul. Sekarang jam enam sore. L juga baru ingat Light tadi tak ada saat pelajaran olahraga di sekolah setelah istirahat. "Watari, siapkan motorku."

"Motor? Anda yakin tak saya antarkan dengan mobil?"

"Yakin," wajah L yang serius selalu mampu membuat Watari takjub. Watari pun beranjak pergi.

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

_Dasar bodoh… sudah tau dirinya sekarang cewek, malah gak hati-hati. _Batin L. ia terus mengumpat Light dalam hati dan pikirannya karena kecerobohannya-lah, karena kebodohannya-lah, dan lain sebagainya. L juga tak sanggup membayangkan jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya lagi. _Dia gak bikin ulah aja udah di sulap jadi cewek… apa lagi kalo berbuat apa-apa, pasti udah di sulap jadi kodok kale…_

L terus mengendarai motornya dengan cepat menuju sekolah. Ia menghentikan kendaraannya persis di depan gerbang sekolah bagian selatan. _Sudah sore, biasanya gerbang digembok kalau udah gak ada siapa-siapa, apalagi sore-sore gini. Tapi, kalo belum kayak gini berarti… masih ada orang di sekolah._

L memakirkan motornya. Ia masuk ke sekolah dan menengok ke pos penjaga. _Pak satpamnya juga udah pulang… aneh… tapi, tak salah lagi, Light masih disini._

L berlari dengan cepat menuju kelas dimana ia belajar setiap harinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat dari kejauhan, terlihat pintu kelasnya tertutup. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk mendekati kelasnya itu. Ia pastikan kelasnya terkunci. Ia mengintip dari pintu jendela, terlihat tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia memindai seluruh kelas dengan penglihatannya yang jeli. Itu… tasnya Light!

_Si bodoh itu… tasnya masih ada di sini… apa ia benar-benar diculik? Tidak, kalau memang ia diculik seharusnya ada telepon ancaman yang meminta tebusan padaku atau semacamnya. Lagipula, Light orang yang cerdik. Tak mungkin semudah itu ia diculik…_

L berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Ia tatapkan matanya keluar jendela. Tampak seorang gadis berlari sambil membawa beberapa kotak di tangannya dengan terburu-buru menuju gudang olahraga sekolah.

_Dia…?! Dia… salah seorang fansgirl ku. Jangan-jangan…!_

L segera berlari tanpa pikir panjang menuju gudang olahraga belakang sekolah. Ia menuruni tangga satu per satu hingga sampai lah ia di bawah. Ia pun terus berlari hingga depan gudang. Merasa yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia mengetukkan pintu gudang yang terkunci itu beberapa kali. Tawa dan cekikikan beberapa wanita di dalam langsung terhenti mendengar ketukan itu. Saat para wanita perhatiannya tertuju pada pintu, L memanfaatkannya dengan masuk gudang melalui jendela samping.

Apa yang ia lihat kondisi di sini adalah kenyataan. _Light…? oh… tidak…_

"Kalian apakan Fornatress?" tanyanya tiba-tiba mengundang perhatian para gadis ganti beralih dari pintu menuju wajahnya.

"L-sama…?" desis mereka, wajah mereka nampak tak percaya akan keberadaan L yang tiba-tiba sekali. L melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Light yang kini terkapar tak berdaya dengan kedua tangan terikat ke atas. Light hampir ditelanjangi oleh mereka. Light membuka matanya yang setengah sadar. Dengan bibirnya yang mengucurkan darah itu tersenyum dan menyapa L.

"Hai… L…" katanya dengan suara hampir serak. Dari suara yang serak itu, L bisa membayangkan suaranya habis karena harus berteriak menahan rasa sakit akan siksaan mereka.

L membalas senyum Light. Ia jongkok di hadapannya dan melepas ikatan yang membelenggu tangan Light. L agak terkejut melihat bekas ikatan yang begitu kencang hingga tangan Light hampir berdarah dibuatnya. L memeluk Light dengan hangat.

"Tak apa… jangan khawatir aku di sini…" katanya setengah berbisik. Light membalas pelukan L.

"L…" katanya berbisik kemudian menutup matanya karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakit. Ia pingsan di pelukan L.

"…Lena." Katanya memanggil seorang nama gadis. Gadis itu maju dari kerumunan para gadis lainnya.

"Ya… L-sama?"

"Loe ketua L's FansGirl yang sekarang?" tanyanya dengan enggan menatap matanya. Ia hanya terus memeluk Light dengan erat.

"Be-be-betul, L-sama." Lena dan para fangirl lainnya keringat dingin. Suasananya begitu tegang.

"Bubarkan L's FansGirl sekarang juga," katanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu dengan hati-hati, "tapi… fansgirl ini dibubarkan kalau L-sama sudah menemukan seorang kekasih hati dari kami, kan? Bukan begitu perjanjian kita? Lagipula… kami semua masih mencintai L-sama…"

"Gue sudah memutuskan siapa yang bakal jadi cewek gue dan jadi tunangan gue,"

"Kyaaa!! Benarkah L-sama??? Siapa itu? pasti aku ya…?" teriak salah seorang dari mereka. Yang lain pun tak mau kalah dan akhirnya malah menciptakan suasana ribut.

"Tidak dari diantara kalian," sahutnya tiba-tiba menghentikan kegaduhan. "Shyesa-lah, gadis itu."

"APA?????????!!!!!!!!!!!"

L tak mempedulikan mereka lagi. Ia segera menggendong Light keluar dari gudang sekolah. Saat akan melewati gerbang sekolah, Lena memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, L-sama! Tapi… dia bukan salah seorang dari kami!"

L menghentikan langkahnya. "Kalau dia salah seorang dari kalian, gue jamin, dia memiliki tabiat yang buruk kayak kalian." L melanjutkan langkahnya dan membawa Light pergi sesegera mungkin dengan motornya.

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

_**(Light's POV)**_

Awww… kepalaku sakit. Engh? Bau ini, seperti bau rumah sakit?

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekelilingku. Ini… kamar rumah sakit ya…?

"Aku tak percaya menyatakannya sebagai tunanganku! Bagaimana ini Watari…?" suara itu… seperti suara L? tapi, kenapa terdengar bimbang dan bingung? Lagipula… siapa yang ia bicarakan sebagai tunangannya? Aku gak ingat dia pernah bilang punya tunangan…

"Tapi, ini tradisi keluarga, tuan. Bila anda sudah menyatakan begitu apalagi di hadapan orang berjumlah lebih dari dua orang, anda harus benar-benar melaksanakannya!"

"Tapi dia lelaki! Ingat Watari! Dia lelaki!"

"Itu dulu. Kalau sekarang, tuan?"

"Ya… iya sih. Jujur, dia memang cantik…"

"Aha! Itu dia!"

"Tapi, aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya seperti semula!"

Aneh, bukannya aku GE-ER. Tapi, kok kayaknya mereka ngomongin aku ya…?

Aku melangkah turun dari kasurku dengan perlahan walau tertatih-tatih. Aku mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka lebih jelas dengan menguping langsung dari balik pintu.

Saat baru akan kutempelkan telingaku pada pintu, pintu itu bergeser dengan tiba-tiba. Wajah L pun kini hanya 2 centimeter dari wajahku. Aku rasa, pipiku merona mengingat aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya sedekat ini. Saat kulirik pipinya, pipinya juga merona sedikit.

"Sudah bangun?" sapanya. Aku hanya mengangguk tak sanggup berkata-kata. Karena aku mulai merasa tubuhku makin memanas.

"Tuan, maaf, saya ada urusan sejenak. Bisa saya tinggalkan anda berdua dulu?" tanya Watari dengan sopan.

"Oh, silahkan Watari." Kata L. Watari pergi meninggalkan kami berdua menyepi pada ruangan perawatan rumah sakit itu.

Hening…

Hanya detak jantungku yang kian berdetak kencang-lah yang makin terdengar oleh telingaku.

"Ehm… anu…" kataku memecah hening. "Kemarin… terima kasih."

"Oh… itu bukan apa-apa…" katanya tersipu malu. Aneh. Aneh sekali. Aku tak mengerti perasaan apa yang menyelimuti aku dan dia saat ini. Padahal selama ini, aku dan dia selalu berdua. Tapi kenapa, baru kali ini aku merasa ada getaran-getaran yang aneh menjalar seluruh tubuhku. Aku… _jatuh cinta_ padanya…? No way!!! Gue kan cowok! Masa' jeruk makan jeruk? Tapi… kalo yang diomongin L waktu itu bahwa pribadi aku juga berubah… berarti lain lagi ceritanya…?

"Anu… Light…" katanya tiba-tiba. Wajahnya lebih merah daripada yang tadi.

"Hem?" kataku masih setengah melamun.

"Boleh gue nanya sesuatu?" pertanyaan itu berhasil membuatku tersadar dari lamunan bodoh.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Harus kuakui. Yang L katakan bahwa pribadiku berubah itu aku rasa benar. Makin lama, aku rasa sisi lembutku makin terasa menguasai sifatku. Entah kenapa, sekarang aku tak bisa berlaku kasar pada siapapun. Termasuk pada dirinya (karena gue nyahutin panggilannya biasanya dengan kata 'apa baka?' atau dengan kata-kata acuh, cuek dan kasar lainnya).

"Gue… gu-gue…" katanya. Tak lama dia megang tanganku. Mau ngapain nih anak? Pikirku. Tapi, tangannya yang hangat, tak bisa kutampik atau kulepaskan. Aku membalas genggamannya dengan erat. Ia agaknya terkejut, tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Ehm… gue… mo nanya…" katanya dengan ragu.

"Iya, apa?"

"Loe… mau gak jadi pacar gue…?"

"Hah?"

_Jeruk makan jeruk!!!!!!!!!!!_

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

**…_Bersambung…_**

Cinta karena perubahan gender?

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

**

* * *

**

+Talkshow!+

**Z:** Selama di cerita ini Light adalah cewek, bukan jeruk makan jeruk namanya…

**Near:** Tapi…?

**Z:** Jeruk makan pisang… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!

**Near:** -swtdppd- geje ih… -pergi menyingkir meninggalkan daku ketawa sendirian-

**Z:** HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! –masih ketawa sendirian-

**Light:** -menggosokkan jari telunjuk di dahi-

**Z:** SETAN LOE!!! LO PIKIR GUE GILA???!!!!

**Light:** habis… ketawa mulu.

**Z:** Ehh, betewe… lu jadi cewek cakep juga ya –ngelirikin tubuh montok Light dari atas sampe bawah, dari bawah sampe atas lagi-

**Light:** Eh…! Apa lu liat-liat! Dasar mata keranjang! –nabok-

_**SFX: Plaaaakkk!!!!**_

**Light:** Huh…! –pergi-

**L:** Huaaah… lemes gue… -keluar dari kamar -

**Z:** -megangin pipi yang (makin) bengkak- Lho…? Kok lu keluar dari kamar gue…? Eh, tadi si Light juga…

**L:** Goyangannya enak juga tuh orang… gak nyangka dia profesional juga…

**Z:** Waduh…? Goyangan apaan?! L? Baju lo yang atasan kemana?

**L:** Hem…? Ketinggalan di kamar loe… oh ya, bilangin tuh ma si Light kalo baju dalemnya juga ketinggalan di kamar loe…

**Z:** WHATSSS…??????? Kalian berdua ngapain di kamar gue…?? _Goyangan? Baju dalem…?_

**L:** Oy, jim(L manggil gue jim?? Kemaren Ashoudan-san?), thanks yaph dah bikin si Light jadi cewek. Wuuhuuu…!!! montok banget dah… gue sampe loyo nih…! –pergi sempoyongan-

**Z:** Hah…? –cengo bin iler- Eh…?! L! Entar kalo dia hamil gimane???

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

Huahh… ku mu bikin kuis nih… siapa yang mendapat poin paling besar, dialah yang akan menjadi tamuku dalam fanfic ini sebagai tokoh bantu… tapi jadi hantu sama jadi temennya Light. Aku juga mau sekalian nguji pengetahuan kalian soal anime udah nyampe mana… (kuis ini menyangkut anime Naruto, Death Note, Bleach, Soul Eater, dan detektif Conan)

* * *

A/N:

Mau jawab silahkan… gak juga gak papa…

**­Tuk Naruto(kode pertanyaan: Naruto) Fans:**

1. Sebutkan judul Naruto Shippuden the Movie pertama dan yang kedua!

2. Siapakah Obito sebenarnya?

3. Pada chapter ke berapakah Jiraiya mati?

4. Apa judul buku terakhir Jiraiya yang mengisahkan tentang keberanian dan ketangguhan seorang anak dalam menghadapi dan mengubah takdirnya?

5. Jurus Mangekyou apakah yang diberikan Itachi pada Sasuke saat sebelum meninggal?

**Tuk Death Note(kode pertanyaan: DN) fans:**

1. Apakah judul live action Death Note yang kedua dan yang ketiga?

2. Siapakah Komikus Death Note?

3. Apakah judul chapter komik Death Note yang terakhir?

4. Nama siapakah yang ditulis Ryuuk dalam buku Death Note pada Chapter 107?

5. Siapakah nama Asli tokoh Near?

**Tuk Bleach(kode pertanyaan: Bleach) fans:**

1. Sebutkan judul Bleach The Movie yang terbaru!

2. Benda apakah yang pernah hampir dimusnahkan Soul Society karena dianggap gagal produk? Benda ini dapat mengisi gigai yang kosong menggantikan pemiliknya sementara sang pemilik pergi (nama benda dalam bahasa Jepang).

3. Apakah nama Komunitas Roh di mana penduduknya adalah arwah biasa (bukan shinigami)?

4. Apakah nama Badan Soul Society yang bertugas sebagai hakim atau jaksa atas segala kriminalitas yang dihasilkan para shinigami? Badan ini pernah dibantai oleh Aizen, orang yang pertama kali mengungkap bahwa badan ini telah dibantai adalah Kapten Divisi 10.

5. Apakah Nama senjata besar untuk menghukum mati Shinigami dimana kekuatannya sama dengan satu juta zanpakuto? Senjata/pedang ini digunakan untuk menghukum mati Rukia.

**Tuk Soul Eater(kode pertanyaan: SE (bukan sony ericson)) Fans:**

1. Apakah Nama sekolah seorang weapon dan meister?

2. Siapakah Kepala Sekolah Maka dan Soul?

3. Siapakah nama anak sang kepala sekolah tersebut?

4. Siapakah nama anak seorang penyihir dari kubu musuh yang sekarang menjadi kawan Maka dan yang lainnya? (tokoh ini kalo kata gue cewek bukan cowok juga bukan)

5. Apakah arti dari angka 42-42-564?

**Tuk Metantei Conan(kode pertanyaan: MC) fans:**

1. Apakah pekerjaan ayah Ran Mouri?

2. Siapakah nama detektif terkenal asal Osaka yang berkulit hitam?

3. Sebutkan judul Metantei Conan The Movie di mana Conan bertarung analisis dengan Kaito Kid untuk melindungi sebuah permata di atas menara? Puncak pertunjukkan, Kid berjalan di atas udara.

4. Tahun berapa Metantei Conan pertama kali diluncurkan di Jepang?

5. Siapakah nama kekasih Sonoko dalam cerita metantei Conan?

**A/N:** Silahkan anda jawab sesuai kemampuan anda masing-masing… Setiap pertanyaan memiliki Poin 4. Jadi kalau anda menjawabnya dengan benar semua anda mendapat nilai 100. Tuk format jawaban, pertama tulis kode pertanyaannya baru diikuti nomor dan jawabannya.

Contoh: **SE: (01) Jawaban (02) Jawaban (03) Jawaban **dst…

Jangan lupa mencantumkan karakter dan sifat yang anda inginkan di cerita saya selanjutnya. Kalau anda terpilih, saya akan mengirimkan e-mail…

…Semoga berhasil…  


* * *

_**+jangan lupa REVIEW cerita saya+  
**__**Ketawa geje dulu ah… HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! –numpang eksis-**_

**

* * *

**

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

_**Next story:**_

_**Chapter FOUR**_

_**Romansa Anak Sekolah**_

_Sutradara: Ashoudan Zimmer_

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

Saksikan kisah selanjutnya di bioskop-bioskop kesayangan anda.


	4. Romansa Anak Sekolah

**Disclaimer:** (soun epek: eng ing eng) YEP! ANE BUKAN PEMILIK DEATH NOTE. Paling tidak ane pemilik KOMIK Death Note vol 12.

**(A/N:)** Yap, ini sudah gue lanjutin. Kemaren-kemaren aku ngerjainnya agak males walopun line storynya udah dapet dan gak mungkin akan terjadi _writer's block (w'sb)_. Tapi kemaren karena males jadi keliatannya kayak kena penyakit w'sb, padahal enggak. Saia lanjutkan cerita ini dan maksain ngetik seharian penuh karena ternyata banyak juga yang nanyain kelanjutan cerita ini, baik melalui pesbuk atopun melalui PM. Yah, maafkan saia ya bagi yang udah nunggu kelamaan dan ternyata chapter yang ini gak begitu memuaskan.

_Ha'I, douzo arimasuta…

* * *

_

**Chapter FOUR**

_**Romansa Anak Sekolah**_

"Ehm… gue… mo nanya…" katanya dengan ragu.

"Iya, apa?"

"Loe… mau gak jadi pacar gue…?"

"Hah?"

* * *

**~xXx-o D3A[-H NO[-3 o-xXx~

* * *

**

_**PROLOGUE SINGKAT**_

"MAS? LO TU DAH GILA YA?" sewot Light beberapa lama kemudian.

L hanya meringis mendengar teriakan ganas Light. "Aku mohon Light… ini demi reputasi gue…"

"Reputasi?"

"Iya… gini, gue ini ahli waris paling akhir dari keluarga Lawlliet, yaa… lo tau sendiri kan kalo Near tu adek angkat gue. Gue gak bisa jadiin Near ahli waris pengganti gue karena Near bukan darah asli keluarga Lawliet."

"Terus…? Apa hubungannya ama gue?"

"Ahli waris juga gak bisa diserahin ke gue kalo gue gak punya cewek… Nah, sampe sini loe juga tau kan alasan gue mendirikan L's FansGirl?"

Light mengangguk. "Buat nyari jodoh kan?"

"Nah! Pinter lo…! Berita dukanya, gue udah nemu siapa yang bakal jadi cewek gue, bakal tunangan gue, alias bakal istri gue…"

"Siapa?"

"Elo…"

"Gue? Gue kan gak ikutan L's FG lo! Lagian banyak yang suka sama lo di L's FG, bohai-bohai lagi… kok gue yang elu pilih sih?"

"Alah… kayak elu gak dengerin percakapan gue ma Watari tadi. Gue juga tau loe tadi ngedengerin kan?"

Light terdiam terpana. Terbesit di hatinya rasa penyesalan akan perbuatan bodohnya yang bangun lebih awal tadi. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Light berpikir sekian lama.

"Oke, gue jadi cewek lo," jawab Light setelah selang sekitar setengah jam, "tapi ada syaratnya."

"Ce illah… si eneng pake syarat segala…" keluh L.

Light mengangguk beberapa kali, "Yep! Harus pake syarat… gue gak mau lo nyembarangin gue!"

L mendengus lelah. "Cape deh, neng… Oke, syaratnya apa?"

**

* * *

xXx-xXx-xXx**

_**Syarat ala Light:**_

Pasal no. 1: "Jadian kita hanya berlangsung selama gue jadi cewek"

Pasal no. 2: "Selama kita jadian, lo gak boleh memunculkan 'nafsu birahi' elo ke gue. Nunjukin nafsu birahi sedikit pun gak boleh!"

Pasal no. 3: "Elo gak boleh jatuh cinta ma gue"

Pasal no. 4: "Lo harus bener-bener serius untuk ngebalikin gue jadi normal"

Pasal no. 5: "Kalo empat poin di atas lo langgar, gue gak akan segan-segan untuk membeberkan kalo gue sebenernya bukan tunangan lo biar semua hak ahli waris + reputasi + harta lo lenyap melayang…"

**xXx-xXx-xXx**

"Jiah… kejam amat sih lu, Light!" keluh L setelah mendengar persyaratan musingin dan nyebelin dari Light.

"Lo mau kagak?" tanyanya setengah mengancam.

"Lo emang pinter ngejatuhin martabat gue, Light…" gumamnya.

**

* * *

~xXx-o D3A[-H NO[-3 o-xXx~

* * *

**

_**Sekitar dua minggu kemudian…**_

"Hey," sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang pada seorang lelaki. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping lelaki berwajah cuek itu. "Lo udah denger?"

Mello memperhatikan gadis itu. Dengan tampang idiot yang ia tunjukkan, Misa menahan rasa geli dan meneruskan ceritanya. "Ryuzaki dapet cewek baru lho."

Mello kini menadah matanya, dengan tampang ngantuk ia menguap sambil menjawab, "Alaah.. berita tu dah lama banget! Lo ketinggalan jaman deh!" Mello kini menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya di atas meja, "…Malah, bukan status 'ceweknya' lagi. Tapi tu-na-ngan!"

Misa yang saat itu sedang melahap roti seribuannya, segera batuk tersedak. "_ohoookk…!_ WHAAAT?"

Mello mengangguk, "yep, lo ngeluarin ekspresi yang sama kayak si Givanni. Malah, habis ngedenger berita ini, dia setengah ko'id sampe masuk rumkit!"

Misa bergidik ngeri, "Lebhe lo!" tampilingnya di kepala Mello. Mello hanya nyengir kuda.

"Gak denk, dia cuman lemes doank waktu ngedenger berita entu…" katanya sambil melempar pandangan ke arah lain. Tak sengaja, yang tengah dibincangkan mereka, muncul di depan mata Mello. Mello kontan langsung setengah menyikut lengan Misa.

Misa menangkap maksud Mello. Ia melihat dua orang teman kelasnya jalan berdampingan menghampiri meja kantin mereka. Melihat pemandangan aneh ini, entah kenapa Misa merasa 'agak' jeles sama mereka. Jeles sama L? No way! Manusia bakat autis kayak gitu… batin Misa. Lantas kenapa?

Misa tiba-tiba langsung menyerang Light—err maksudnya Echa dengan sambutan, "Ehem… sombong nih yang baru jadian…" katanya dengan nada jahil pada teman sebangkunya itu. Tampak L sedikit mencuri pandang untuk melihat reaksi si Light. Ternyata yang dilihatnya hanya tersenyum manis. Mungkin hanya sebuah cuplikan kepura-puraannya.

L berpikir jahil sama seperti saat Light berpikir jahil pada L dahulu.

"kita gak sombong kok, iya kan, sayang?" panggil L dengan manis pada Light sambil merangkulnya mesra. Light sebetulnya ingin sekali menguliti L hidup-hidup saat itu. Tapi sayang sekali, ia masih harus memainkan perannya seperti biasa.

"Eh? I-iya…" Light berusaha keluar dari lamunannya tentang dirinya yang berhasil ngejual kulit L di pasar.

"Lo bisa mesra juga ya, muka pucet!" ledek Mello dengan senang dan riang. Tak tanggung-tanggung, L mendampratnya dengan tatapan super death glare. Tapi ternyata gak mempan sama muka tebel Mello.

"Udah ah, yuk kita jajan, say?" tanya L. Echa hanya mengangguk dan menurut saja.

Setelah agak menjauh dari Mello dan Misa, Light dengan tenaga gorilanya membanting tangan L yang melingkar di pundaknya. "Jangan ngotorin pundak mulus gue deh!" sewot Light.

"Cih, sapa juga yang sudi ngotorin pundak lo yang 'mulus-tapi-jelek' itu," sahut L datar sambil meninggalkan Echa untuk mengambil minuman fanta merah di mesin pendingin, serta beberapa makanan manis yang terpampang rapih di atas etalase salah satu warung kantin. Light memandang punggung L dengan bimoli. Light lantas menghampiri L yang telah selesai membayar fanta merah dan makanan-makanan manis yang dibelinya.

"Heh, terus rencana lo sekarang apa? Sampe kapan gue bakal pura-pura gini, hah? Lagian apa fungsinya sih gue jadian sama elo?"

"SSSTTT~!" desis L menenangkan Light sebelum orang lain mendengar percakapan mereka dengan perasaan curiga. L kemudian menarik lengan baju Light dan menggiringnya bagai anak kambing ke meja kantin paling pojok, agar tak seorang pun melirik mereka.

L membuka pembicaraan, "Gue minta elo jadian sama gue, pertama: Untuk meyakinkan para L's FG kalo gue itu serius sama elo."

Mendengar penjelasan (yang jelas gak logis) itu Light makin cemberut.

L melanjutkan penjelasannya walaupun menahan tawa melihat tampang Light seperti itu, "Kedua," L makin mencondongkan kepalanya sedikit dan menurunkan volume suaranya, "…untuk meyakinkan si cewek Hazayaka itu kalo gue emang bener-bener gak kenal elo!"

Light memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

'_Light sahabatku yang malang… seiring perubahan gender, IQ-mu pun makin manurun…'_ batin L yang merasa iba (tapi ngehina). Dia males banget untuk menjelaskan segalanya terperinci.

"Gini ya, Light sayang…" ledek L bersiap hendak menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Jangan panggil gue sayang," ketus Light dengan lugas, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Habis elonya nyebelin! Masa' yang kayak begitu aja lo gak ngerti."

"Heh, autis!" panggil Light seenak udel, "Gue sih ngerti penjelasan elo! Tapi semua penjelasan elo itu tetep aja gak cukup buat jadi alasan kenapa elo nyuruh gue jadian sama elo!"

'_Itu karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu Light. Kalo kau jadian denganku, aku dapat mengawasimu dengan mudah, karena kau akan selalu ada di dekatku. Kita takkan tau apa yang akan dilakukan cewek Hazayaka itu selanjutnya,' _ batin L berpikir sejujurnya. "Hah… udahlah, ikutin perintah gue aja."

Light mengembungkan pipinya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai menggerutu gak jelas. Light gila? Oh, bukan, Light hanya merasa kesal terhadap detektif SMA nomor satu di dunia dan akhirat ini. Pasalnya, ia memang berjanji takkan mengganggu gugat penyelidikan L demi mendapatkan kembali harga dirinya sebagai lelaki.

Memikirkan hal itu, Light pun terdiam terpaku memandang L yang sedang menyantap makanan manis dan fantanya dengan cara yang (tidak) beradab. Light akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan tanpa disadarinya.

"Kenapa lo? Geleng-geleng gak jelas gitu?" caplak L sambil mengunyah semua makanan manisnya. Light hanya memandangnya sebentar.

"L," panggilnya kalem, "Apa alasanmu tidak mengikut sertakan aku sebagai partner detektifmu?" mendadak saja Light berbicara serius. L menatapnya agak terkejut, hanya saja ia sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan ekspresinya seperti biasa. Sebenarnya, memikirkan jawaban dari Light agak susah juga bagi L. Ia bingung bagaimana akan menjelaskan ini semua pada Light—ia sendiri memang sebenarnya ingin merahasiakan ini dari Light.

"Aku juga tak mengerti…" jawabnya pelan dan terkesan menggumam.

"L," Light memajukan tubuhnya sedikit dan membuat setengah tubuhnya terletak di atas meja dengan kedua sikutnya menyangga. Wajah L sedikit merona.

"A-apa?" gugupnya sedikit mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malu dan sambil memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Aku mohon, ikut sertakan aku kali ini. Terimalah bantuan otakku ini. Kau tidak berpikir kalo perubahan gender ini membuat otakku juga turun kemampuannya kan?" bisik Light dengan serius. Meski begitu, L sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang Light bisikkan. Tau kenapa? Karena mata L kini tertuju pada bagian dada Light yang sedikit terbuka karena ia menunduk di atas meja. L menahan nafasnya.

"Um… L-Light… gu-gue… bukan tipe lelaki mesum tapi…" ucap L dengan dilanjutkan batinnya, _'…dadamu… menggodaku…'_

Light yang baru menyadari kalau mata L selama ini tertuju pada dadanya pun dengan panik buru-buru menarik tubuhnya turun dan menutup dadanya. Pipinya lebih merah daripada pipi L tadi. "LIAT APA LO! DASAR HENTAI!"

Dan L pun terkena tendangan telak tepat di mukanya.

* * *

**~xXx-o D3A[-H NO[-3 o-xXx~

* * *

**

_**Sebelum memasuki pelajaran Olahraga…**_

L berdiri pelan dengan gaya jalannya yang khas, ia berlalu menuju bangku Light.

"Gue iri sama lo…" bisik L tiba-tiba memandang Light yang sedang mengambil pakaian olahraga di lokernya dengan tampang aneh. Light berdiri dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tanya 'kenapa?'.

L tersenyum jahil, "Lo bisa ngeliat para cewek ganti baju di ruang ganti tanpa harus mengendap-endap."

Light memalingkan muka dan meninggalkan L, "cih, gak usah mesum deh… gue sih liat tubuh gue sendiri telanjang juga udah kenyang."

L tersenyum memandang kekasih status palsunya itu pergi berlalu menuju ruang ganti. _'Gak usah mancing-mancing dengan kata 'tubuh telanjang' elo deh. Entar kalo nafsu gue keluar gimana?', _batinnya mesum. _'Jadi pengen tau tubuh Light kalo telanjang…'_

Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti angin menuju ruang ganti wanita. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dan tingkahnya yang mirip maling jemuran itu, siapapun yang melihatnya sudah bisa nebak kalo dia mau ngintip anak-anak cewek di ruang ganti. Tapi sejujurnya, baru kali ini L merasa peduli dengan _'Sexual Harassment'_. Sejak ia mengenal Light (versi cewek), entah kenapa, ia selalu ingin mencuri pandang pada tubuh Light, walau sedikit. Padahal, ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini pada gadis manapun. Terhadap fansgirl-nya (yang padahal FG itu sendiri pengen diintip) sekalipun.

L mengintip di jendela kaca pintu dengan hati-hati setelah memastikan tak ada orang di lorong itu. Perlahan tapi pasti matanya mencari sosok Light (padahal banyak cewek tubuh montok di situ, tapi yang dicarinya cuman Light). Ada! Dia rupanya sedang ganti baju sambil bercengkrama dengan Misa. Sayang, dari situ yang tampak hanya punggungnya saja, karena tertutup dengan tubuh wanita yang lain. Tapi L tidak menyerah, ia tetap mengintip Light sambil berkomat-kamit 'Moga-moga dia ngadep sini… moga-moga ngadep sini,' atau 'ayo donk ngadep sini Light!' dan berbagai komat-kamit gak jelas lainnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara derap sepatu menuju pintu dari arah dalam, tepat pintu ruang ganti itu terbuka, L sudah menghilang dalam sekejap hingga tak ada satu cewek pun menyadari bahwa seseorang telah mengintip mereka.

L menunggu di lapangan dengan para cowok seperti biasanya dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Ia melirik Light yang mengenakan baju olahraga cewek (celana pendek beberapa cm di atas paha dan kaos lengan pendek). Pipinya merona, _'ternyata dia lebih menawan pake baju seksi gitu…'_ batinnya mesum (lagi).

Dengan senantiasa Light menabok L yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ge-er ih!" refleks L sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Siapa yang ge-er? Udah jelas-jelas lo ngeliatin gue dengan tampang mesum gitu," marah Light. "Inget pasal nomor dua L!"

"Iya… iya…" nurut L pasrah.

Olahraga hari itu ialah lompat jauh. Pertama-tama sang guru olahraga menjelaskan materinya secara teori, kemudian menjelaskannya secara praktek. Seperti biasa, perempuan dan laki-laki dipisah. Light yang hampir lupa kalo dirinya sekarang cewek pun diusir L sebelum Light mulai bergabung dengan laki-laki dan jadi bahan gunjingan. Light yang pasrah akhirnya masuk kawanan barunya yakni para cewek.

Entah suasana aneh apa yang dirasakan Light dan L saat itu, tapi, rasanya ada sesuatu diantara keduanya yang membuat mereka selalu saling mencuri pandang antara satu dan yang lain meski mereka berada di kawanan yang berbeda. Di satu sisi, L selalu memperhatikan Light yang berlari dengan agak kesulitan karena tubuh barunya dan karena beberapa cedera yang diakibatkan L's FG saat itu belum sembuh total. L sungguh riang melihat Light yang kesusahan.

Di satu sisi lainnya lagi, Light juga selalu mencuri pandang melihat L yang berlari dengan agak bongkok, meski begitu membuat poin lebih hingga tubuhnya dapat mencapai kecepatan maksimal. Tapi lompatan L sungguh buruk dengan pendaratannya yang bahkan lebih buruk daripada lompatannya. Light tertawa bahagia dan laknat melihat L nungging ketika mendarat di matras.

Begitulah seterusnya, mereka selalu saling memperhatikan walau juga saling menertawakan. Hingga saat test lompat jauh tiba, L dan Light mengobrol bersama sambil menunggu namanya dipanggil sesuai nomor urut.

"Mereka akrab ya…" bisik salah seorang perempuan yang dulu pernah menjadi salah satu anggota L's Fansgirl.

"Ya…" kata lawan bicaranya, "…gak ikhlas banget… tapi… ngeliat L-sama begitu bahagia, gue rasanya jadi tenang…"

"Apa bener, kata orang-orang?"

"Soal apa?"

"Kudengar dari orang-orang, memang Fornatress-san lah yang mampu membuat L bahagia…" lanjutnya agak memelas. "Mereka bilang… L selalu tampak tersenyum ketika bersama cewek itu…"

"Begitu ya?" sahut yang lain, "Mungkin memang sudah saatnya kita menyerah…"

"Fornatress Shesya…?" panggil Guru olahraga. Light pun berdiri maju.

"Ayo, cha. Berjuang," dukung L dengan datar.

"BERISIK!" sewot Echa sambil berlalu menuju arena lompat jauh. L tersenyum menahan tawa memandangnya berjalan. _'Syukurlah, cara jalan dia masih kayak cowok…'_ batin L.

L pun santai menyangga badannya dengan kedua tangannya ke belakang. Ia menatap langit yang kebetulan hari itu sangat cerah. Langit biru, awan putih, pepohonan, dan seseorang di atas gedung sekolah. Eh? Seseorang di atas gedung sekolah?

L menilik teliti seseorang yang ada di atas gedung itu. Matanya membesar tak percaya begitu menyadari seseorang bertopi hitam dengan sarung tangan hitam itu sedang membawa sebuah senapan Long Shot Gun. Saat tau yang akan dibidiknya adalah Light, saat itu juga, L berlari gesit ke arah Light yang sedang melompat. L juga melompat.

_**JEDAAAR! **_

_**CRAAAAK!**_

_**GUSRAAG!**_

Mereka berdua jatuh terguling di atas tanah. Sementara siswa dan siswi lain terkejut memandang darah bercipratan ke berbagai arah.

"Suara tembakan?" kata sang guru olahraga agak memekik dan melihat arah datangnya suara tembakan itu. Namun, ia tak melihat satu orang pun di sekitar situ yang mencurigakan. Ia juga memeriksa gedung sekolah atas, tapi dari kejauhan tak nampak siapapun di sana.

"EEEEELLLLL!" teriak semua bersamaan histeris tak terkecuali Light. Ia memangku tubuh L, dan memandang tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah L akibat dirinya tertembak di bagian bahu kanan bagian belakang. Sedangkan tangan kanan Light dipenuhi oleh darah yang keluar dari kepala L yang sempat menghantam tanah terlebih dahulu.

"Cepat! Panggil ambulans!" sigap sang guru olahraga.

"L…" tangis Light. "_Ryuuzaki_…"

_Sejam kemudian, sirine ambulans nyaring menggema di lingkungan sekolah.

* * *

_

**~xXx-o D3A[-H NO[-3 o-xXx~

* * *

**

_**Di Rumah sakit Pusat Kota…**_

Watari, Light, dan Guru Olahraga Light dengan buru-buru mengikuti gerakan lincah suster yang menuntunnya menuju ruangan di mana L dirawat. "Inilah kamar 313 di mana Tuan Lawliett dirawat. Mari masuk, dokter sudah menunggu anda."

Watari, Light dan sang Guru Olahraga sebagai penanggung jawab pun masuk dan segera menemui sang dokter yang kini sedang sibuk membereskan perban terakhir. Dokter ramah tersebut menyambut mereka hangat.

"Oh, anda sekalian keluarganya?" tanya sang dokter.

"Saya ayahnya," sahut Watari cepat, wajah khawatir tak dapat tersembunyi dari wajahnya. "Ini kekasih dan guru olahraganya."

Light dan Pak Guru mengangguk cepat, untuk menunjukkan rasa sopan santun. Sang dokter buru-buru melanjutkan, "Kondisi Tuan Lawliet saat ini sudah tidak apa-apa. Memang ada keretakan sedikit pada bagian tengkoraknya pada bagian belakang, tapi itu dapat ditangani. Ia juga tidak mengalami geger otak yang serius. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa dok?" tanya Watari cepat.

"Hanya saja, saya agak kurang mengerti dengan luka yang terdapat di bagian bahu kanannya itu. Lukanya tidak cukup besar namun dalam, dan tampak seperti luka tembak. Tapi…" kata dokter itu agak ragu memperhatikan bahu kanan L, "…saya tidak menemukan satu pun peluru di dalamnya."

"Hah?" pekik ketiga orang yang sedang pucat pasi itu.

"Ta… tapi, dok… saya dan Fornatress saat itu benar-benar mendengar suara tembakan yang sangat jelas dari arah lain. Rasanya tak mungkin tidak ada peluru di dalam lukanya," jelas Pak Guru dengan tampang meyakinkan. Didukung dengan Light yang mengangguk berulang kali.

"Ini benar. Bila anda tak percaya silahkan tanyakan suster dan dokter yang ikut menjahit luka bekas tembaknya tadi," kata sang dokter tak mau mengalah. "Saya dan dokter yang lain memang sempat berpikir hal ini aneh semenjak lukanya memang merupakan luka bekas tembak. Terdapat bekas terbakar di kulit luar dan lukanya membentuk corong kecil yang dalam meski tidak tembus. Tapi sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda dari peluru itu, kami sudah memeriksanya."

"Ini hal yang aneh…" gumam Light berpikir serius.

"Kalau anda sekalian masih bingung, saya sarankan anda menghubungi polisi untuk memeriksa masalah ini," dokter itu pun pamit, meminta izin untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa… anda akan menghubungi polisi, Tuan Watari?" tanya Pak Guru Olahraga was-was. Pasalnya, ia takut dipersalahkan jika nama sekolah mereka tercoreng. Menghubungi polisi, berarti mengundang gunjingan orang.

"Tak perlu," kata Watari bijak, ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Pak Guru menghela nafas lega, walaupun kemudian ia mencoba meyakinkan, "Anda yakin?"

"Ya," jawab Watari lugas dan segera menghampiri L yang masih menutup matanya di atas kasur rumah sakit. "Saya sangat yakin."

Setelah menjawab jawaban pasti, Pak Guru mengundurkan diri dari ruangan untuk melapor kejadian tersebut pada kepala sekolah dan memastikan segalanya baik-baik saja.

"Tunggu, pak," tahan Light. Pak Guru berhenti dan memandangnya, "Jangan katakan bahwa L tertembak. Laporkan saja bahwa L lompat jauh dan tak sengaja terpeleset membentur tanah."

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Mereka kan mendengar suara tembakan itu juga?"

"Ah, anak-anak kelas sih cukup katakan bahwa L tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah cukup. Tapi kalo memang mereka bertanya, katakan saja kalo itu peluru nyasar, hari ini memang ada pengejaran perampok di sekitar sini. Yah, pokoknya karang lah cerita sebaik mungkin. Bapak juga tidak mau kan gunjingan datang untuk sekolah kita?"

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti," ia pun menghilang di balik pintu putih rumah sakit. Light menghela nafas. Ia memandang tubuh L yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang dengan matanya yang tertutup dengan damai. _'Dasar… bikin aku khawatir aja… mata idiotmu yang damai itu… kupikir kau sudah mati.'_

_**Malam hari tiba…**_

Light terantuk-antuk duduk di atas kursi di samping kasur L. Watari dengan sopan membangunkannya. "Maaf sudah merepotkan anda, Nona Light. Jika anda mengantuk, pulanglah duluan. Saya tak tega terhadap anda…"

Light tersadar dari rasa kantuknya yang setengah-setengah itu, ia menggosok-gosok mata kirinya. "Emh… Tak apa, Watari. Lagipula kalo saya pulang, saya sendiri di rumah L. Saya lebih baik disini."

"Baiklah jika anda memaksa," kata Watari. Tak lama ia melanjutkan, "Ngomong-ngomong, jika Tuan Lawliet bangun, makanannya di samping meja lampu sebelah sana, sementara saya akan ke rumah dan mengambil beberapa baju Tuan Lawliet dan Nona Light. Saya akan kembali kemari secepatnya…"

"Oh? Maaf merepotkan ya…" sahut Light. Watari hanya membalasnya dengan senyum seolah mengatakan 'Seharusnya saya yang berkata demikian'.

_Blam._

Seiring suara pintu tertutup pelan, Light mulai terantuk. Tapi suara seseorang kembali membangunkannya.

"Engh…" renguh seseorang itu, "ngapain lo nungguin gue?"

Light melirik dengan mata setengah, kemudian mendelik senang. "L? Lo… lo udah bangun?"

L mencoba duduk, tapi kemudian ia merenguh kesakitan pada bagian bahunya. Light lantas mendorongnya tiduran dan mengancam kalo dia mencoba memaksakan diri, Light tak segan-segan akan membuatnya babak belur. Pertanyaan: kejem mana dokter sama Light? Gak usah dijawab, kalian simpan dalam hati jawabannya.

"Ngapain sih elo disini?" tanya L acuh tak acuh.

"Nungguin elo lah!" sewot Light.

"Elo? Nungguin gue? Seharian?" takjub L.

"Ya iyalah…" jawab Light setengah kesal.

L masih takjub, "Ah," tapi ia kemudian tersenyum sedikit, "thanks ya…"

Entah hanya perasaan Light atau memang iya? Meski hanya tersenyum sedikit dan terkesan malu-malu, L terlihat manis saat itu. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya pun terkesan lembut dan _manis._

"Kau…" gumam Light dengan mata bahagia menatap L, "…terlalu banyak makanan _manis_, L."

"Eh? Apa? Bicara yang jelas donk! Gue gak denger…" innocent L.

"DASAR AUTIS BUDEG!" sewot Light sekali lagi dengan pipi merah. "Sudahlah! Lupakan!"

"Yah… dia ngambeg…" keluh L.

_KRIUUK~_

"Eh? Lo laper ya, L?" tanya Light, "Gue ambilin makanan ya? Tapi sorry ya… bukan makanan seperti yang elo harepin…"

"Bukan makanan manis?" tebak L seiring Light membawakan beberapa makanan di atas baki beroda ke hadapannya. "AHHH! KENAPA BUKAN MAKANAN MANIIIISSS?" stress L.

"BEGO JANGAN BERISIK! INI RUMKIT!" sangar Light.

"Ssst! Jangan berisik! Ini rumah sakit! Malem hari lagi! Pasien kan lagi pada tidur!" respon L.

"Elo yang teriak pertama kali kan?" sebel Light. "Dah ah! Makan!"

L hanya merengut nurut. Ia mencoba meraih sendok dengan tangan kanannya perlahan, namun rupanya luka di bahunya masih basah dan belum sembuh benar, jadi rasa sakit luar biasa segera menyergap L. Ia pun mengurungkan niat untuk mengambil sendok dengan tangan kanannya, Ia menggantinya dengan tangan kirinya. Namun sebagaimana hebatnya L, ia tetap saja payah dalam menggunakan sendok dengan tangan kiri. Ia berulang kali kerepotan menyendokkan bubur berbau obat itu ke mulutnya.

"Umm… Light…" panggil L seiring sebuah tetesan bubur jatuh ke bajunya. Light yang sedang menatap ke jendela luar menikmati pemandangan kota pada malam hari, menyahut.

"Astaga L! Lo ini makan kayak bayi gitu! Masa' makan bubur aja sampe netes ke baju-baju?" sewot Light dan segera mengambil lap dan membersihkan tetesan bubur di baju L. "Lo ini ada-ada aja! Gue kan jadi rep…"

_Grep!_

L tiba-tiba memegang tangan Light dengan tangan kirinya dan menjatuhkan sendok yang tadi dipegangnya hingga membentur lantai. Suara dentingan sendok menjadi satu-satunya pengisi hening saat itu.

"E-eh? L? sendoknya jatoh tuh! Gue ambilin ya..." Light hendak menunduk dan mengambil sendok itu, namun tangan L tetap tak mau lepas dan dengan kuat menahan tangan Light. Light jadi salah tingkah.

"A-apaan sih, L? Lepasin tangan gue!" Light mencoba menyingkirkan tangan L. Namun, tangan L makin menguat dan malah memindahkan tangan Light ke dadanya, ia mendekap dan menahan tangan Light di dadanya. Light makin salah tingkah pipinya juga memerah bagai tomat.

"…jangan pergi Light," gumam L. Ia menunduk hingga matanya tertutup helai-helai rambutnya. Light terkejut dengan perkataan tiba-tiba L.

"Apa… maksudmu, L?" tanya Light pelan.

L mendongak, "Enggak, gue gak bilang apa-apa." L melepas genggaman Light. "Suapin gue donk…"

Light menggosok pergelangan tangannya. Ia pun mencibir dan mendengus, "Lo ini manja banget, L." Light memungut sendok yang terjatuh tadi.

"Manja sama ceweknya gak papa kan?" jahil L. Light pun dengan senantiasa melempar jidat L dengan sendok, _"Gyaaa…!"_

"Cuman _sementara_!" kata Light. Ia pun memungut kembali sendok yang kini jatuh di pangkuan L dan mulai menyuapi detektif autis nan manja itu.

"Ahaha…" tawa L girang, "…makasih ya…"

Suara manis L keluar lagi dari bibirnya yang mungil nan pucat itu. Light hanya mengembungkan pipinya dengan wajah merah. "Berisik…" sahutnya cepat.

"Jadi… L," panggil Light pelan sambil menyendok bubur, "…cewek Hazayaka ini sebenernya emang ngincer nyawa gue 'kan?"

* * *

…_**TSUZUKU…**_

_Kasih sayang memang muncul setiap saat.  
Tapi kalau cinta?

* * *

_

**_Yang ngerasa nanyain fic ini, mohon review… -bend down-_**

**v**

**v**

**v  
**


End file.
